La foto de la fujoshi
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Elizabeta descubrirá que uno de sus doujinshis no es del todo fantasía, pues proviene de una linda fotografía, y sabrá sacarle mucho provecho todo a su favor. Además de un trío yaoista y un par de cupidos *multi pairing y algo de latin hetalia
1. encuentra la foto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino se su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

Elizaveta Héderváry es sólo una estudiante húngara como cualquier chica en el World Academy; o quizá no, ella es una verdadera fujoshi, muchos lo saben y por esa misma razón algunos, por su seguridad, se alejan.

Y en un día tan común como cualquiera ella leía, no cualquier libro o manga, un doujinshi yaoi, el color en su rostro no variaba, a pesar de ir en el clímax de la historia, por lo que cualquiera que no la conociera lo suficiente pensaría "oh, sólo lee, que linda muchachita", y hubiera sucedido así de no ser porque su profesor hizo algo de lo cual se arrepintió; cuando paseaba por el salón verificando que todos estuvieran realizando el trabajo que tenían que hacer, se colocó detrás de su asiento y vio lo que ella leía, muy mal.

-hey…-ella reaccionó al llamado del docente- que está leyendo si se puede saber señorita Héderváry?

-ehmmm…un –se sonrojó un poco dado que la página abierta mostraba un claro beso apasionado de pareja yaoi entre dos de sus compañeros, el prusiano con el ego sorprendente y el austriaco aburrido/antisocial- …un doujinshi…profesor, jé –su rostro era de vergüenza y shock-

-Elizabeta deme eso inmediatamente! –se lo quitó-

-pero profesor…! Lo guardaré lo prometo!

-no! Castigada por invasión de privacidad!

-qué?! Pero yo ni siquiera…!

-a callar!

Tuvo que cumplir el castigo a regañadientes, ese vejete alemán como profesor se las pagará algún día, nadie le quita sus artículos a una fujoshi.

-oye Eli ! –llamó entusiasta un albino amigo de la húngara- porqué el profesor dijo que invadiste privacidad?

-yo no hice nada malo! Esas imágenes no eran reales! –se defendió-

-tranquila yo no estoy diciendo que hiciste algo malo…sólo…

-a qué viniste Gilbert? –dijo con aburrimiento-

-nada, pero el asombroso yo no se puede dejar aburrir, así que vine a hacerte compañía, keseseseese!

-disculpen –entró un japonés cerrando la puerta del aula tras de sí-

-que ocurre Kiku? –preguntó la chica-

-mire esto…-le dio el manga abierto en la página con el dibujo por el cual ella fue castigada junto a una foto que, ciertamente era igual al dibujo, incluyendo los protagonistas de esta-

-de donde sacaste eso?! –gritó colérico y completamente rojo el albino arrebatando los objetos y mirándolos sorprendidos- esto es totalmente falso!

-sí, claro…falso… -la chica arrastró las palabras sarcásticamente con una sonrisa socarrona y sus mejillas algo entintadas-

-E-Eli no le creas a unas imágenes q-que bien pudieron haber sido alteradas! –el chico estaba muy nervioso-

-pues eso no se puede determinar con facilidad, conozco bien estas cosas –explicó el japonés con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa oculta-

-N-No! –rasgó por la mitad de manera brusca y desesperada la fotografía junto con el librito- no pueden probar nada! –se fue corriendo a toda prisa del lugar-

-jajajaja te salió muy bien Kiku –rió la muchacha- pero dime, cómo hiciste la foto?

-hacerla? –no entendió bien- yo no la hice, por eso vine a mostrársela, apareció en uno de nuestros blogs, creí que fue usted

-yo no la hice…a-así que…entonces sí que era real –volvió a mostrar una sonrisa divertida-

-señorita Elizabeta, no estará pensando en…?

-en qué…? Chantajear a Gilbert para desquitarme con ese profesor…? Por supuesto no…

-…?

-Gilbert hará mucho más que eso…

Un aura un tanto oscura empezó a rodear a la joven quien se mostraba victoriosa, oh sí, la fujoshi se divertiría por un buen largo rato.


	2. como sucedió el contenido de la foto

**Nota: **si quieren darme algún consejo o como quieren a la pareja (cambiarla o algo), dejen un review. al principio no iba a a ser un oneshot pero vi un comentario en mi correo o algo, así que decidí continuarla, espero les guste

* * *

-tsk! –rechistó Gilbert pateando una lata mientras se dirigía a la casa del austriaco, a pesar de que había tirado el manga roto aún poseía la foto dañada minutos atrás- como es posible que sucediera esto…? Digo…quién nos tomó la foto?

Continuó refunfuñando hasta llegar a la casa del pelicafé

-qué quieres Gilbert? –saludó con algo de aburrimiento mientras posaba su mano en la puerta-

-tengo que decirte algo que en realidad no te va a gustar –usó un tono serio inusual en él-

-y qué es? –puso más interés-

-déjame entrar primero

-está bien…

Todo iba bien para el austriaco hasta que el prusiano le mostró la foto reveladora de los dos juntos

-q-quién…? –le dio un tic en el ojo-

-es lo que nadie sabe, Eli incluso pensó que Kiku la había modificado pero ni él sabía de donde salió –explicó cansado el albino-

-esto es…imposible… -se llevó la mano a su frente- ni siquiera era algo real, sólo una estúpida apuesta

_Flash back_

Matthew llegó con Arthur acompañados de una chica costarricense llamada Lucía Fernanda cada uno con una bandeja de comida, diferente cada platillo, hacia el lugar del campus que por esta vez compartirían con Gilbert, Ludwig, Roderich, y Feliciano

-aww! Que linda que linda! Te gustaría comer pasta conmigo vee~ -se emocionó el italiano al ver a la joven-

-cierto, Feli estaba enfermo cuando les presenté a Lucia –comentó tranquilo Arthur sentándose-

-sí, un día vamos a comer pasta –respondió la muchacha, para continuar por lo bajo- pero tampoco se olvide de salir otro día con Ludwig –guiñó un ojo-

-sí! –se sonrojó un poco por lo último-

-qué traes ahí Matti?! –preguntó Gilbert mirando lo que traía el canadiense-

-es…creo que se llama pan dulce, verdad?

-sí –respondió la muchacha-

-pan dulce de miel de maple –respondió con su típica voz baja-

-pensé que saldría algo rico considerando que el pan se volvería dulce con la miel de maple –respondió de nuevo la tica-

-puedo probar? –preguntó el albino-

-aquí tienes –le ofreció tímido un trozo-

-oaw! Esto es awensome! Kesesesese!

-si quiere puede probar lo que hizo Arthur

-jajajajajaja! –Roderich y Ludwig rieron por lo bajo, Feliciano ni entendió y Lucía y Matt no dijeron nada, Arthur tuvo que aguantar a no propinarle golpes a ese grupo de maleducados-

-que conchos…pero en realidad sí está bueno –mencionó la joven haciendo que los otros callaran y Gilbert comentara aún con lagrimitas en los ojos-

-ah sí? Entonces qué fue lo que cocinó? –incredibilidad burlona-

- gallo pinto a lo tico –explicó Arthur tratando de calmarse-

-hoy tenían la exposición en donde tenían que presentar comida de otro país que no fuera natal, no es así? –preguntó Ludwig retornando a su semblante serio-

-sí, y sin darse cuenta lo dos escogieron a Costa Rica, entonces les ayudé con dos comidas diferentes –sonrió la chica mientras explicaba- pero si Gilbert sigue pensando que ni con mi ayuda Arthur no cocina bien, entonces que haga una apuesta, que pruebe la comida, si no le gusta entonces Arthur quedará como un chef de mierda, (oye!) pero si sabe bien Gilbert hará lo que yo diga

-háganlo para que podamos comer en paz –dijo cansado Roderich-

-okey! Pero claro que yo voy a ganar kesesesese…! –tomó un bocado y se sorprendió, no era una obra maestra, pero tenía un buen sabor- eh…oresama…

-se lo dije –comentó feliz la chica- ahora bese a Roderich! –entusiasta ordenó-

-vee~! Eso es sorpresivo Lucia –expresó Feliciano-

-ahora no te burlas de mí verdad?! –dijo con superioridad el inglés-

-una apuesta es una apuesta –mencionó entre risas el hermano del albino-

-de qué lado estás?! –cuestionó sonrojado y señaló al austriaco aún en shock- no besaré al señorito!

-claro que sí, apostó y perdió, ahora cumpla –la chica lo disfrutaba-

-es…que…-se resignó- ven aquí y terminemos con esto! –gritó desesperado agarrando de la camisa al joven sorprendido y dándole un buen beso en la boca, inició sorpresivo, pero fue profundizándose poco a poco y con los dos buscando más cercanía con el otro; Ludwig tapó los ojos de Feliciano mostrando algo de molestia en su rostro mientras los otros apartaban la vista avergonzados de ver semejante cosa, Lucía se mostró complacida, sí, ella era una fujoshi también- ya! Complacidos!? –se sentó a comer rápidamente su almuerzo para calmarse y volver a su color natural de piel-

-síp, comemos…? –la muchacha empezó a comer con una sonrisa en el rostro-

_Fin flash back_

-s-sí…irreal…-comentó algo nervioso el albino recordando lo sucedido-

-esa muchacha no fue…pero sea quien lo hubiera hecho Elizabeta aún tiene la foto en su blog, le sacará provecho sin dudar –razonó con su mano en el mentón-

*con la fujoshi húngara*

-y eso es lo que haremos…-argumentó feliz la muchacha a Kiku y Lucía, la cual le dio una sorpresa el saber de la foto, que al parecer fue publicada en la fecha de su apuesta- entendieron?

-por supuesto señorita Elizabeta –dijo Kiku ocultando su sonrisa-

-esos maes van a salir bien cagados de esto –rió Lucía olvidando por un momento que su lenguaje no lo entienden a la perfección sus amigos- a perdón, que ellos van a salir bien mal de esto…

-ahora demos inicio a nuestro plan –dijo la húngara presionando el botón de enviar de su celular-

* * *

si esperan continuación, la daré cada sábado. Gracias por leer


	3. Primer Paso

**Primer paso**

El albino sintió su celular vibrar y poniéndose de pie observó el mensaje recibido de Elizabeta "cuando puedas visita el blog de la academia" Gilbert se vió más pálido de los normal lo cual alertó a Roderich quién se puso de pie para mirar el mendaje que también le dio un susto y luego rápidamente corrió hacia una mesa an su sala donde tenía su laptop y la llevó velozmente al sofá buscando rápidamente el famoso blog de la Academia W, entró en la sección de curiosidades y ahí estaba, en alta definición y con lujo de detalles…ambos sintieron un pequeño peso írsele al ver que sólo era una página del doujinshi que la húngara leía en clase, todo mejoraba hasta que leyeron la pequeña inscripción debajo de la imagen

-"ayúdanos a descifrar quienes son en realidad aquí en la Word Academy"! –se espantó Gilbert rojo a sabiendas de que el trío yaoista lo había hecho-

-Gilbert qué fue lo que les hiciste para que hicieran esto? –el pelicafé ya empezaba a molestarse, en especial con su compañero-

-yo no hice nada! Y tú también estabas involucrado en ese beso!

-no, tú me besaste por esa estúpida apuesta –se cruzó de brazos –y ni siquiera te tuvieron que insistir tanto –lo miró fijo y el otro se sonrojó por lo dicho-

-nos iban a molestar todo el día sino lo hacía –se excusó desviando la mirada y también cruzándose de brazos-

-pudiste poner la mano entre nosotros y fingir que me besaste –así de simple como lo dijo-

-agh! –se revolvió el cabello- no vemos mañana seguro ellos nos buscarán para que hagamos quién sabe qué a costa de revelar quien tomó la foto –se fue molesto y avergonzado y es que él era un dramático-

-hasta mañana –escuchó del austriaco antes de sí-

Al día siguiente Gilbert amaneció con algo incomodándole por dentro, no era tan molesto pero sí lo suficiente para olvidarse de molestar a su hermano Ludwig quien se extrañó puesto que cuando le preguntó este sólo respondió "el asombroso yo hoy tiene mucha prisa como para hablar con su hermanito kesesesesese!" antes de irse a toda prisa a la Academia. Llegando se topó con Roderich que lo saludó como si nada, que extraño muchacho, cualquiera en esa edad estaría como si hubiera cometido un crimen

-no recibiste mensajes anoche? –preguntó el albino, en realidad el asunto lo estaba volviendo loco de alguna forma-

-en serio que eres exagerado, si puso ese comentario es probable que sólo quiera un favor extraño

-tienes razón! El asombroso yo puede con cualquier cosa kesesesese! –reía hasta que vio a Kiku acercarse tranquilamente-

-buenos días, la Elizabeta san quería que les entregara esto –le dio a Gilbert un sobre blanco, acaso todo esto era de vida o muerte? siendo la secundaria sí-

-gracias –respondió el portador del rulo desafiante a la gravedad-

-de nada, los veré en clase –se despidió para irse a su salón-

-veamos que dice esto –dijo para que sólo los dos escucharan y abriendo el sobre para leer la carta escrita a dos puños- "mi querido Gilbert, espero que no tomes mal esto, pero mi deber como fujoshi es el aprovechar todo a mi alcance, así que no te asustes de lo que vas a leer –hasta ahí era letra de la joven de ojos verdes- ahora presten atención, nosotros queremos que ustedes vallan y se hagan el Cupido con los maes (tipos) que le digamos, un brete (trabajo) muy fácil pero si no lo hacen no sólo vamos a mostrar la foto en la página del cole, también la ponemos en todas las varas (cosas) de internet que se nos pegue la regalada gana, no es por nada sólo hay que sacarle jugo (sacarle provecho) a todo, acuérdense que sólo vamos a pedir que nos ayuden con otra gente –este puño pertenecía a la tica que aunque olvidó moderarse un poco con su léxico ambos jóvenes pudieron entender- como ya pudieron ver, sólo queremos su ayuda aunque no de manera voluntaria como dijo mi compañera, los esperaremos a la hora del almuerzo donde siempre" esto tiene que ser una broma –suspiró el albino guardando la nota en su bolsillo trasero-

-sólo vas a ser un Cupido, qué tan malo puede ser eso? –Roderich tratando de confortarlo-

-ese no es el proble… tú también lo vas a hacer! –una pequeña risa amable salió del otro por el comentario pero no notable del de ojos rojos-

-está bien, pero ahora vamos a clase…

La mañana pasó muy tranquila para todos y a la hora del almuerzo y después de pensarlo un poco no sería tan malo ya que los dos no estarían tan involucrados, así que el trío de yaoistas les dijeron el papel que realizarían Roderich y Gilbert, el primero se encargaría de encontrar la manera perfecta para unirlos, el otro sería quien engañara a las futuras parejas para que se cumpliera el plan; así conseguirían material exclusivo en vivo y a todo color aunque los otros dos no recibieran nada…aún

-ahora, sólo van a ser dos parejas las que van a formar y los primeros serán Arthur y Alfred –dijo Lucía habló-

-kesesesesese! –rió el peliblanco- esos dos son como hielo y fuego, aunque ambos fueran gays nunca estarían juntos ni por que les pagaran

-no sea tan bruto, si están desesperados por cogerse digo follarse –Lucía y su soltura para hablar-

-pero Arthur es muy terco y Alfred nunca se da cuenta de nada –suspiró la chica de cabello claro-

-entonces habrá que… -abrió su boca y explicó el austriaco evaluando la situación-

-exacto –apoyó el azabache-

-ahora…-comenzó la latina a la cual los otros siguieron-

-todo listo –celebró la húngara-

*Terminan las clases del día y estamos con Alfred*

Este se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa en una banca de un parque

-Alfred! –llegó el albino-

-oh! Hola Gil!

-el grandioso yo tuvo la compasión de no dejarte sólo e invitarte a que nos ayudes a hacer una maravillosa obra de teatro después de clases –comentó alegre-

-wuo! En serio?! Con un fantástico héroe como yo para filmar?! –se levantó con media hamburguesa en mano y le brillaron los ojos ya que le gustaba mucho hacer peículas-

-…! –un segundo de duda- sí pero no tan awensome como ore sama! –se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar-

-jajajaja! Desuida, les ayudaré como hero! gracias Gil!

-kesesesese!

*Al día siguiente día y con Roderich a la salida*

-oye Arthur –llamó por lo bajo el muchacho del lunar-

-que sucede Roderich? –el otro acomodaba unos libros en la biblioteca-

-te quería preguntar algo

-dime

-me podrías ayudar a realizar un proyecto de historia?

-en serio? –arqueó una ceja algo incrédulo-

-sí, quería hacer algo sobre Inglaterra de Gran Bretaña, como vienes de ahí pensé que podrías ayudar

-oh! Por supuesto –terminó de colocar el último libro-

-podemos empezar hoy?

-of course –sonrió, luego salieron de la biblioteca y se fueron a un aula vacía-

-tres…-recitaba el austriaco tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento- dos… uno

-el hero ah llegado! –entró precipitadamente Alfred con una cámara- eh…por qué no hay nadie? –confundido era poco-

-por supuesto que no hay nadie idiot –gestó el inglés-

-creo que buscas al club de teatro –dijo Roderich volviendo a levantarse- iré a buscarlos para decirte a donde están y que vallas –se ofreció y como el otro era muy torpe aún no entendía que era mentira lo del ser camarógrafo- quédate aquí, lo ciento Arthur ya vuelvo –salió del salón antes de que alguno dijera algo-

-no puede ser…

Crack! –el pestiño de la puerta se escuchó cerrarse desde afuera-

-qué fue eso? –preguntó el infantil americano-

-y cómo bloody hell quieres que sepa? –seguía tratándole mal-

-iré a ver –se acercó a la puerta para darse una buena sorpresa- oh!..pero qué?! –no sirvió ninguno de sus intentos, la puerta estaba con llave- está cerrada

-por qué dices eso? –se dirigió hasta el otro para comprobar lo que el otro- ese focking bastard de Roderich! Como bloody hell fui tan idiota?! –pateó la puerta-

-idiota?

-a ti también te trajeron con engaños Alfred –suspiró ante la lentitud de su compañero-

-qué? –en verdad se pasaba de idiota-

-olvídalo…- se fue a sentar pesadamente en un pupitre seguido del muchacho-

-entonces qué hacemos para matar el tiempo? Un hero no puede permitir aburrirse!

-shut up, me causas dolor de cabeza

-vamos Artie no seas tan aburrido!

-no soy aburrido! Tú eres demasiado infantil

-pero…!

-al fin te callas

-Arthur…

-ahora qué? –lo volvió a ver encontrándose con la celestina mirada del estadounidense que lo miraba detenidamente- y ahora qué te pasa?! –se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada-

-Arthur…-le tomó del mentón poniendo al otro muy tenso como para reaccionar- me gustas…

-qué?! –trató de apartarse pero el otro le tomó por los hombros haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente-

-que me gustas, te quiero mucho! y siempre te eh querido! Se mi pareja! –el otro no podía pensar con claridad-

-es…es una broma de mal gusto…no?

-no! En verdad quiero estar contigo! –lo besó, al principio indeciso pero al notar la falta de rechazo en sus labios continuó, al principio suave y luego correspondido de manera decidida y apasionada, una competencia por tomar el control y sentir al otro con la unión de sus bocas, poco a poco se fueron separando a falta de aire totalmente rojos-

-si…si lo dices en cerio…sí, yo…tú también me gustas…-nervioso el de esmeralda mirada

-sí! –lo abrazó para después volver a besarlo-

*en el aula de al lado*

-les dije que funcionaría –triunfante la chica de cabellos largos sonreía viendo con su grupito y los "cupidos" la escena en una pequeña pantalla de iphone-

-pues es una pócima de Lukas, me extraña me extraña –Lucía asintiendo con la cabeza-

-me alegro de que la cámara haya podido servir como debería –comentó el japonés satisfecho-

-oye Lucía, por qué acabas de decir algo sobre una pócima?, no recuerdo haber usado ninguna –preguntó el alemán mientras rodeaba con sus brazos inconscientemente a un austriaco sonrojado y tenso-

-no puedo creer que se la haya tomado –Lucía puso una cara de facepalm-

-recuerdas los dulces que te dimos para que se los dieras a Alfred antes de que entrara en esa aula? –Elizabeta a pesar de que le ayudaba a reaccionar al albino sacaba lentamente su cámara apuntando a los que tenía en frente-

-sí? –usó más presión en sus brazos para acercar al individuo semiasustado a su cuerpo- probé uno por curiosidad, tenían algo?

-el noruego que practica magia les puso una poción especial que hace que actúes de acuerdo con tus sentimientos –terminó de explicar Kiku y se sintió un flash de la cámara de la húngara sumamente felíz-

-eh…! –es flash le hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se puso tan rojo como los tomates de sus compañeros italianos y el español y soltó al muchacho que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico al no saber que hacer- lo ciento Roderich!

-no…no pasa na-nada –nervioso se alejó más del otro-

.

.

.

* * *

ya están avanzando un poco estos dos, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y también por tomarse la libertad de leer, los esperaré con gusto en otro capítulo;

comentarios sugerencias tomates?


	4. Será que--Esto es un Segundo Paso?

**Será que…Esto es un Segundo Paso?**

-sabían que es malo ocultar los sentimientos en especial si son de cariño? –ahora era Lucía quien hablaba- usted qué piensa de Rode?

-nadie está ocultando nada! –se defendió el peliblanco con nervios de punta ignorando la segunda pregunta de la latina-

-entonces por qué le abrazaste estando bajo el efecto de la poción? –apoyó Eli cruzándose de brazos- te comiste un dulce no?

-pues sí pero…! –no hallaba palabras para explicarse-

-creo que deberíamos dejar de molestarles –sabiamente opinó el japonés a pesar de que querer ver al otro confesarse y hacer una escenita-

-aún no dices lo que piensas de mí –Roderich tratando de parecer más tranquilo se atrevió a hablar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse firme reprimiendo inútilmente su sonrojo- …Gilbert, ahora habla

-pues yo…ehmm…Rode… -le miraba muy nervioso sin poder formular bien sus palabras-

-y bien?

-que pienso que eres un buen amigo! –gritó antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad aventando la puerta tras de sí-

-que ganas de cagarla toda Gilbert –suspiró Lucía-

-Roderich se encuentra bien? –preguntó el japonés al ver que el austriaco se encontraba pálido de enojo y con una vena hinchada en su frente-

-sólo llámenme cuando tengan a la otra pareja para que acabemos con esto! –les dijo muy molesto con el seño fruncido y saliendo aventando la puerta de igual manera que el otro-

-tanto que habían progresado para esto –decepcionada Elizabeta se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas seguida de sus amigos igual de apenados-

-ese par es demasiado difícil… -la tica se acostó bocarriba en el suelo extendiendo manos y pies mientras miraba a sus amigos girando un poco la cabeza hacia arriba-

-sí que lo son –la ojiverde asintió pensando un poco-

-al menos sabemos que sí quieren estar juntos, el problema es que lo acepten –razonó el azabache con su mano en el mentón-

-sí, y hay que decirles la otra pareja que tienen que formar –Lucía se giró apoyándose con los codos-

Los tres jóvenes volvieron a formular otro de sus geniales y exitosos planes para seguir dándole empujones a Gilbert y Roderich, a pesar que lo del dulce no fue planeado y fracasó poco después a causa del albino lo usarían a su favor; al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo

-bien, ahora quién sigue? –preguntó Gilbert no tan de buen humor como de costumbre-

-les va a encantar! Son…! –Lucía anunciaba muy feliz mientras Gilbert y Roderich le miraban atentos, el primero tomaba un refresco cuando- Antonio y Lovino!

Frooosh! –Gilbert escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca con sólo escuchar esos nombres-

-están hablando en serio?! –preguntó limpiándose, el trío yaoista asintió sonriendo al mismo tiempo-

-esto va a los extremos, está bien Antonio pero en realidad hablas de Lovino Vargas? –Roderich no podía entender la lógica de esos tres-

-exacto! –la húngara felizmente comenzó a explicar- ellos parecen peor que Alfred y Arthur pero en realidad son todavía más fáciles de manejar-

-por favor Lovino quiso matar a mi hermano cuando se enteró de que su fratello salía con él, claro que teniendo mi sangre asombrosa no le hizo daño –volvió a presumir recuperando un poco el ánimo- pero es una pequeña bestia y ni se diga cuando sale con Antonio, Francis y ore-sama

-precisamente por eso –habló Kiku-

-ese tipo de personas son así porque sus sentimientos dominan su cerebro así que usan la agresividad extrema que poseen para no estar tan vulnerables –dijo Eli dominando el tema-

-y por eso es que ustedes están aquí –Lucía se metió entre ellos tomando un hombro de cada uno sonriendo- para que hagan que al fin Lovino acepte jalar con Antonio

-qué es "jalar"? –preguntó Roderich-

-ah! Salir…como novios, se me olvida hablar como ustedes, por cierto alguien ah visto la bolsa en donde tenía los dulces de Lukas? –se volvió hacia el prussiano-

-te los tenía que traer?

-ya que…los quería usar con Miguel –se lamentó-

-se refiere al peruano? –le preguntó Kiku cortésmente sin sonar chismoso-

-sí –sonrió algo apenada-

-que bueno que encuentres a alguien Luci –Eli se alegró por ella y Kiku asintió- así quiero ver a ciertas personas –miró a Roderich y Gilbert-

-quién? –preguntó el austriaco-

-nadie –respondió la tica- ahora que ya saben quienes son nuestras próximas víctimas digo involucrados empecemos a planear

Y así fue, toda la hora del almuerzo se les fue en lo mismo, era casi perfecto, casi, Roderich apenas le dirigía la palabra a Gilbert a pesar de que insistiera hasta el cansancio y ocurrió algo inesperado; llegaron al salón de clases

-awwww! Déjame en paz aru! –Yao, un chino de cabello largo, salió corriendo del lugar en su intento de escape de un ruso albino y alto de nombre Iván-

-Fra-Francis…por qué de pronto estás así –esta vez fue el hermano canadiense de Alfred, Matthew-

-pero Matti es que eres tan tierno –el francés juntaba su mejilla contra la del muchacho como si de un muñeco se tratase-

-Feliks contrólate! –un lituano de cabello café y ojos verdes tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su amigo polaco-

-tipo como que eres muy rudo Toris –el rubio lo abrazaba más y más-

-vee~ Ludwig Ludwig! –el italiano hermano de Lovino estaba muy abrazado al alemán que por esta rara vez le correspondía las muestras de cariño con más facilidad- chu~ chu~ -pedía un beso muy a su manera y lo recibió sin rogar-

-aléjate de mí idiota –pateaba el noruego a un danés de nombre Mathias- cual de ustedes causó esto? –serio y neutral su rostro pero enojado por dentro se acercó a como pudo al quinteto recién llegado-

-Gilbert…dime que no le dejaste toda la bolsa de dulces a Alfred –el austriaco rogando por que le dijera que no-

-yo no sabía que lo iba a repartir a toda la clase! Alfred donde…?! –tarde, vio al estadounidense sentado en el fondo con Arthur sobre sus regazos bien enganchado besándose sin importarles que estuvieran en horas de clase, la dicha bolsa se encontraba vacía a sus pies- mierda…

-les dije que era peligroso y miren lo que pasa, ambos tendrán que arreglarlo –ordenó molesto con el pegajoso danés sobre él-

-espera! Por qué solo nosotros? –sorprendido el albino reclamó-

-Gilbert mira…-señaló el joven del lunar al par de fujoshis como locas tomando cualquier tipo de material con todos sus compañeros haciendo yaoi en el aula y Kiku estaba siendo atrapado en los brazos de un griego llamado Herarcles-

-no puede ser…bueno nosotros somos lo suficientemente asombrosos para poder con esto kesesesesese! –trató de calmarse aun sin saber que hacer-

-y como lo hacemos?

-hagan que beban la contra pócima –le dio un puñetazo a Mathias y continuó- la tienen Belward y Tino, ellos ya son novios así que están en sus cinco sentidos

-donde están?

-bodega de deportes

-bien! –entusiasta el hiperactivo tomó del brazo a su amigo- Rode, ahora vamos a arreglar esto en el nombre de oresama! –salió corriendo arrastrando al otro antes de que un profesor llegara a poner orden en el salón con una buena reprimenda-

*Con Belward, Tino, Roderich y Gilbert*

-valla problemas en los que se metieron –con algo de gracia comentó el finés dándoles una cesta de varias botellas llenas de líquido caramelo, cualquiera diría que es la gaseosa que Alfred toma como si fuera agua-

-por qué tantas botellas? –preguntó el austriaco-

-Lukas siempre tiene varias reservas por cosas como estas –decía tranquilo y sin tener expresión en el rostro el sueco de lentes-

-acaso no es tan awesome como para no confiar en sus propias pócimas? Kesesesese!

-en realidad le hizo caso a Miguel cuando él fue a recoger esos dulces de pócima –dijo Tino-

-dijo que estuviera preparado porque era para uno de sus extraños planes trae problemas –terminó de explicar Belward-

-por qué tengo el presentimiento que sin darnos cuenta nos conocen por desagradables cualidades…? –suspiró Roderich sintiéndose realmente decepcionado-

-significa que reconocen mi asombrosa persona kesesesese! –rió el prussiano haciendo que a los otros tres les bajara una gotita de sudor por la cabeza-

Poco después de que les explicaran como usar el líquido regresaron para la última lección al aula llena de locos sin profesor porque este había salido corriendo hace rato por la desesperación

-en verdad no puedo creer que me hayas convencido a hacer esto –el muchacho de ojos violetas portaba en su cinturón tres pistolas de ese extraño líquido además de la que ya traía en la mano-

-vamos esto será asombroso! –el prussiano tenía las dos manos ocupadas y en su cinturón llevaba otras dos pistolas de recarga- ahora sí conocerán lo poderoso que es el grandioso yo!

Entró con su amigo disparándoles la pócima a todos los presentes, mujeres y hombres, sobre todo hombres ya que eran la mayoría –sin mencionar que eran los salidos de control- todos se empaparon quedando viscosos regresando poco a poco a sus facultades que bien lo único que les diferenciaba era no estar de amorosos con quienes les gustara; después de un rato todos se fueron devuelta a la normalidad y sumamente avergonzados cuando les vino a la mente lo que hicieron estando bajo el efecto de ese dulce

-kesesesesese! Lo hicimos! Nadie puede contra el grandioso yo! –satisfecho Gilbert se sentaba en el suelo mojado con una pistola que aun estaba llena-

-si se puede decir que sí…-suspiró Roderich sentándose en una silla con otra pistola al lado-

-y sólo tuvimos que mojarlos así…! –es que él era especial o qué? Disparó sin pensar al muchacho frente a él en pleno rostro- yo…lo ciento Roderich no me mates! –se cubrió el rostro son sus manos sin soltar el juguete-

-eres un idiota –simplemente dijo el otro disparándole en el pecho-

-por qué hiciste eso?!

-tú empezaste –una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro al levantarse de su asiento-

-con que es así que quieres jugar –también sonrió y le comenzó a mojar al otro recibiendo contraataque-

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se les acabó la pócima, pero ya era suficiente porque ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza junto con el aula, seguro con un buen regaño acompañado de un castigo les vendría al día siguiente

-oye Rode cuando uno se baña lo hace en la ducha –rió el prussiano volviendo a sentarse, esta vez con Roderich al lado-

-tú eres quien menos deberías hablar –dijo sonriendo relajado-

-al menos la ropa mojada se ve muy bien en mí –le tomó la camisa al otro jalándolo un poco y señalándose a sí mismo para presumir su más desarrollado cuerpo-

-quita! –le dio un pequeño golpe a su mano algo sonrojado- eso es porque eres más grande que yo idiota

-eso es porque soy asombroso –se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme para sentirse más cómodo-

-eres tan vulgar –lo dijo con sentido burlista ya que el otro no se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo-

-a qué te refieres? –otra vez no entendió nada- oh mira! –señaló sus lentes- tienes una mancha

-gracias por recordármelo –se los quitó cerrando sus ojos para disminuir la suciedad con su camisa mojada- pero de nada vale estando como…-se detuvo cuando abrió sus ojos, su amigo le miraba fijamente el rostro desde una distancia considerada peligrosa- Gi-Gilbert…qué haces? –se puso algo nervioso-

-hmmm…-se le acercó más viéndole a los ojos sin darse cuenta del sonrojo del menor- tus ojos son violetas

-y eso qué? Apártate –se hizo para atrás, no habiendo mucho que hacer estando contra la pared-

-que son muy hermosos –está bien, eso fue raro viniendo del albino que cada vez arrinconaba más al austriaco- por qué no lo había notado antes? –se preguntó al acorralar completamente al joven-

-a-a qué viene esto…? Gilbert? –estaba tan rojo como un tomate maduro-

-Roderich…-le tomó de la mejilla con una mano, el mencionado trató de defenderse posando sus manos en el pecho ajeno pero no hizo efecto, él se acercó más- sabes una cosa?...pienso que eres…-acercó sus labios rozando los ajenos de manera sutil pero sin tocarlos, solamente se mantuvo cerca a unos milímetros sintiendo el aliento del otro quien se mantenía tenso y sin saber cómo reaccionar, casi dejándose llevar a punto de querer besar al que tenía en frente pero este se quitó rápidamente antes de hacer contacto- olvídalo no es importante –se levantó tomando su uniforme y dejando perplejo al otro-

-es-espera! –el castaño se levantó algo apresurado bajándosele el color del rostro- que fue eso que acabas de hacer?

-hmm –vio al techo por un segundo y continuo- nada, vámonos ya seguro que mañana nos gritan a más no poder –se volteó simple y salió, siendo seguido por su amigo-

-pero qué es lo que te pasa? -musitó siguiéndole-

-agh! Pero es que estos dos no son más lelos porque no pueden –se quejó Lucía recostándose en la pared escondite de aula que compartía con sus dos amigos yaoistas-

-al parecer aun les falta confianza –consideró Kiku haciendo lo mismo-

-bueno aún tenemos tres oportunidades más –optimista Elizabeta guardando su cámara-

-todavía vamos a hacer eso? –la de ojos cafés preguntó interesada-

-no nos queda de otra –opinó el japonés-

-sí, haré todo lo que pueda para que Roderich y Gilbert estén juntos –no se sabía si el aura que rodeaba a la húngara era de determinación o malicia pero igual sus amigos compartían el sentimiento-

-entonces vamos jalando que si nos encuentran es cagada completa –dijo Lucía levantándose seguida de los otros dos-

-sip, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer –Eli salió primero esperando a los otros para cerrar ese salón- oh sí, va a ser sumamente divetido…

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, sugerencia o peticiones aquí estoy para servirles

Gracias por leer

reviews?


	5. Aprendiendo un arte marcial

**Aprendiendo un arte marcial**

Al día siguiente donde todos festejaban el hecho de ser sábado el cual les llevaba a salir al medio día y que al día siguiente era un día libre que aprovecharían al máximo porque los hicieron venir el domingo pasado por actividades extracurriculares, Lucía, Kiku, Elizabeta, Roderich y Gilbert recibían un buen regaño en la oficina del director Germania (sí, ese aquí es su nombre), un alemán estricto que aunque fuera amigable daba miedo cuando se enojaba

-cómo es posible que usaran esa clase de dulces en sus propios compañeros eh?! Si no sabían lo que contenían entonces no los repartan!

-pero los compramos en un mercado legal, no pensamos que traerían esa clase de cosas –trató de razonar Elizabeta, porque la idea de decirle al director que eran en realidad drogas de Lucía era creíble y les había resultado-

-si los hubiera querido drogar sólo los hubiera hecho creer que están echándole azúcar o crema a su bebida, jamás les haríamos eso a nuestros queridos compañeros –la latina cuando quería podía tener un buen lenguaje para defenderse ante un superior- es realidad no fue nuestra culpa Sr Germania

-esa no es excusa! –golpeaba el escritorio con su mano perdiendo la cordura- antes de regalar algo que tiene que ver con ese tipo de comida lo pruebas! Es lógica!

-pero Sr…-Gilbert fue interrumpido-

-y tú no hables! Ambos –refiriéndose al albino y al austriaco quienes se exaltaron- acaso no tienen cerebro?! A quién se le ocurre calmar el efecto de un narcótico con una menjuria de quién sabe qué cosas?! Y para empeorarlo empaparon a todos los presentes Y el aula entera!

-n-no sabíamos que terminaría de ese modo –trató de ayudar el ojimorado pero no le funcionó, como a ninguno-

-serán…! –no terminó la frase o lo demandarían por maltrato psicológico a menores- van a tener que hacer el doble de trabajos de lo usual –hablaba entre dientes- sus exámenes serán el triple de complicados y siempre con toda la materia desde el inicio de año hasta lo que llevan visto, las aulas que tengan en las lecciones finales del día serán limpiadas por ustedes mismos y ni piensen que su nota estará intacta porque tendrán que ganarse la nota mínima a punta de ensayos y proyectos que les sacarán el poco de cerebro que les queda –terminó bufando por la nariz mientras se volvía a sentar mirándoles fijamente y con el seño fruncido-

-no cree que es demasiado severo? –el subdirector que no había dicho palabra hasta ahora-

-ellos me demostrarán cuando tendré que ser flexible Sr Roma (exacto, se llama así) entendieron?

-sí –todos al unisono bajando la cabeza y maldiciéndole mentalmente por ese exagerado castigo-

-pueden retirarse, gracias muchachos –el subdirector les dio permiso de salida para que regresaran a sus clases- el informe de lo que tendrán que hacer se les enviará por correo

-entendido –otra vez todos al mismo tiempo, salieron y caminaron muy lentamente hacia su salón-

-es que acaso no puede ver lo asombroso que somos, en especial yo, como para castigarnos de esa forma? –se quejaba el albino cruzado de brazos-

-ese mae está desquiciado –la de ojos marrones también se cruzó de brazos, pero con un ligero puchero- de verdá que se pasó con ese castigo

-en realidad sólo podemos cumplir la mitad de lo que nos impuso –el japonés decía calmadamente con una mano posada en la otra tomándose de la barbilla, los demás le miraron sorprendidos-

-qué quieres decir con eso Kiku? –la líder de los yaoistas desesperada por saber-

-está bien que nos den un castigo porque lo que hicimos estuvo algo mal, pero imponer tantas cosas de ese nivel a la vez es irracional y prohibido, en todo caso es como maltrato a los alumnos y hasta el Sr Roma lo dijo

-entonces no estamos tan perjudicados y sólo hay que esperar a que se le baje la rabieta –dedujo el chico del lunar-

-correcto

-que dicha –la latina y los demás se alegraron- porque ni aunque me obligaran iba a hacer todo eso

-sí que eres perezosa –le molestó el autodenominado asombroso- con razón no eres tan asombrosa como yo, kesesesesese!

-pero yo le saco provecho a todo y siempre acepto la innecesaria ayuda de Miguel –le miró de reojo y con sonrisa traviesa, porque sabía que entendería que se refería a aprovechar cualquier momento de estar a solas con quien uno quiere, en el caso de Gilbert era que siempre hacía alguna idiotez con Roderich-

-por-por qué dices eso? –lo entendió, se puso nervioso y agradeció que la pena no era tan grande como para ponerse rojo-

-valla que eres idiota Gilbert –el austriaco se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y siguió adelante con paso más rápido-

-p-pero qué dije ahora? –no entendió la reacción del otro, es que no se podía describir lo que era-

-eso fue estúpido Gil –espetó la latina decepcionada- pero por cierto, que les dijo Yong Soo sobre hoy?

-ah! Oh sí! Será tan asombroso ya que yo logré hacer lo imposible! –se emocionó- pero les diré cuando sea hora del receso por que no quiero dejar las cosas incompletas ya que no son asombrosas, kesesesesese!

Y así fue, todo lo planearon a la hora del almuerzo que ya se había convertido en su hora de reuniones personal; llegaron al aula con Yong Soo, un chico sur coreano muy hiperactivo de ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color sólo que más oscuro de otra clase distinta, los Cupido y el otro chico se pararon al frente

-oigan! –Lucía pidió la atención de los presentes- escuchen esto

-como somos tan asombrosos, en especial yo, les vamos a invitar a participar en una clase en el tachan de Yong Soo a practicar taikondo

-dochang *****–corrigió- y es taekwondo *****pero no importa, hoy tendremos una clase especial e incluso los novatos como ustedes pueden participar en él! –emocionado y con su mechón de cabello peculiarmente extraño imitando su rostro feliz-

-genial! –el estadounidense más ruidoso de la clase- hay que ir!

-pero donde mon chéri? -el francés sin perder estilo-

-la academia de Yong Soo a las cinco de la tarde –el austriaco de ojos malva-

-bueno ya presentaron todo, ahora siéntense los tres –era el mismo profesor que había castigado a la húngara, pero todavía no le tocaba su castigo-

En la tarde a la hora acordada, la mitad de la clase se atrevió a ir, les parecía divertido probar un nuevo arte marcial; los presentes eran Matthew, Francis, Alfred, Arthur, Herarcles, Lovino, Antonio, Miguel, Mathias, Lukas, Ludwig, Feliciano, el trío del yaoi y los Cupido, fueron bien recibidos por el surcoreano quien les dio un uniforme prestado a cada uno con su respectivo cinturón blanco *****, como asistentes tenía a Kiku, más porque fueran hermanos que por otra cosa, y Lucía, como espectadores Elizabeta monitoreando todo (y que fuera la auxiliar por si ocurría algún incidente probable), Matthew y Francis, el primero prefería observar y el segundo no le quería dejar solo. Los tres anfitriones se encontraban al frente, el resto en tres filas frente a ellos

-esto no será tan formal porque es sólo por diversión así que sólo saludaremos *****–se inclinó el muchacho quien portaba un cinturón negro haciendo reverencia junto a sus ayudantes y seguido de los otros –

-vamos a calentar primero –esta vez la tica fue quien los dirigió junto a Kuku-

-ahora necesito que hagan parejas –el profesor Yong Soo se sentía orgulloso y feliz-

Se agruparon como se les ordenó, Ludwig-Feliciano, Mathias-Lukas, Alfred-Arthur, Antonio-Lovino, Herarcles-Kiku, Miguel-Lucía y Gilbert-Roderich. Todo iba perfecto, se reían y practicaban un nuevo deporte pero habían muchos pequeños inconvenientes apenas empezaron a practicar a acercarse, patear y reaccionar con contraataque; muchos pares estaban empezando a descontrolarse

-por qué te acercas tanto idiota?! –el chico albino molestaba a Roderich cuando se le daba la oportunidad-

-sólo me resbalé, pero soy tan asombroso que no puedes esquivarme kesesesesese!...ahg! /PUM!/ –ese fue el contraataque del austriaco que pateando de frente lanzó contra una pared a su compañero-

-Lovino detente! Lo siento mucho! –el español trató de que su amigo no le diera tan fuerte sin embargo de nada le sirvió cubrirse porque el muchacho le pateó a un costado para desequilibrarlo y luego le dio otra patada en su estómago de frente, giró y con la otra pierna le pateó en la cabeza tirándolo lejos-

-eres un idiota! Maldición! –enrojecido y muy enojado, porque el castaño ojiverde le tocó sin querer cuando se defendía su rulo sobresaliente y travieso-

-esa fue una espléndida combinación de dollyo y mom dollyo chagui *** **Lovino, te felicito –emocionado de ver tanta destreza en un novato-

-Eli! –llamó la chica de ojos negros- creo que hay dos heridos –se refería al albino y al español-

-ya voy! –guardó la cámara que tenía (el francés no perdía tiempo y le coqueteaba al canadiense que sólo podía sonrojarse y casi se desmaya cuando el otro le abrazó con ternura y cariño besándole en los labios) luego sacó el botiquín y lo vio, lo pensó dos veces y entonces tomó la hielera, asintió y sacó dos bolsas de hielo para irse a ayudar a los dos tontos en la pared-

-oigan no falta alguien? –se preguntó el peruano-

-hmm? –la tica buscó con la mirada, era cierto porque que faltaban dos personas y con exactitud eran Alfred y Arthur, no se habían ido puesto que sus cosas permanecían con las del resto, ella sonrió satisfecha, antes de llegar le había dado al estadounidense un par de mentas que resultaron los mismos dulces de antes, pero tenían una diferencia, Lukas le dio dos solamente porque necesitaba deshacerse de esas sobras antes de que Mathias los descubriera y le jugara alguna broma con ellos- bueno, creo que ya tenemos película para el próximo viernes –rió suave sin importarle la mirada confundida de su compañero, hasta que él notó la risa de satisfacción con ojos de victoria que tenía, suspiró profundamente-

-Luci, por qué es tan importante que ellos hayan desaparecido? –no es que le importara tanto, pero en verdad le quería entender a la chica-

-ah! Es porque sólo puede significar una cosa que los dos estando de novios desaparezcan de la nada cuando todos se distraen

-y qué tiene que ver con la película?

-Kiku tiene buena tecnología que capta a detalle aunque esté oculta, sólo eso le puedo decir –sonrió como si nada-

-ya…ya entendí –trató de sonreír, a veces odiaba comprender las explicaciones raras que le daba, pero no podía evitar preguntar cuando notaba que algo le gustaba a ella-

Después de un rato decidieron hacer mini combates donde se buscaba dar en un punto en específico pero sin lastimar, los hicieron por pares

-los primeros son Ludwig con Feliciano y Mathias con Lukas! –anunció el coreano, los llamados se pusieron uno frente al otro y dando el grito de inicio-

-ahhh! No me lastimes! –el veneciano tembló por el porte de su compañero-

-no te voy a lastimar –suavizó su mirada- sólo trata de pegarme

-bu-bueno –estaba nervioso, se acercó lentamente y levantó débilmente su puño- ah no puedo! –se lanzó a abrazarlo temblando, porque tenía miedo de que el rubio se molestara y le pegara-

-ya ya –le devolvió el abrazo e hizo que el ojialmendra se elevara unos centímetros del suelo porque lo llevó abrazado a donde se encontraban los otros- ves que no pasó nada?

-s-sí –estaba rojo y se ocultó en el pecho del mayor, nadie dijo nada pero los yaoistas y las cámaras ocultas en el dochang lo grabaron en sus mentes-

-por qué tú no me abrazas así Lukas? –se quejó al ver la escena el danés-

-porque eres un depravado, porque eres un idiota y porque te detesto

-que malo –lloriqueó-

-van a pelear o no? Maldición –ese era el sur italiano molesto y casi comiéndose vivo por dentro, no soportaba a los alemanes-

-vamos, son sólo tres puntos –habló el japonés quien tenía en sus hombros la cabeza del griego descansando como sólo él podía hacerlo en cualquier lugar, pero sonrojado porque sin darse cuenta el más alto le tenía sujeto de las caderas-

El noruego inició primero pateando de frente pero siendo esquivado por el ojiazul quien en vez de usar una táctica cualquiera perteneciente al taekwondo se fue sobre él en modo de llave

-q-qué haces?! –se puso muy rojo porque no le soltaban y estaba contra el piso viendo de frente al joven-

-creo que es obvio pero…-sonrió- te soltaré si me das un beso –eso le puso pálido y nervioso, los presentes que se consideraban más normales solamente apartaron la mirada, el coreano esperaba pacientemente-

-maldito…suéltame –entre dientes-

-nop

-entonces en la mejilla…-desvió los ojos y emocionó a cuatro chicos incluyendo al danés-

-ok! –se acercó girando un poco su cabeza, el otro luchaba contra su voluntad en un dilema de besarlo o no, y…Muak! Última milésima de segundo fue para girar y quedar de frente besando la boca noruega-

-fue un gusto conocerte Mathias –sonrió el de cinturón negro viendo que este se levantaba apresura seguido del menor totalmente rojo y con un aura negra a su alrededor-

-bye! –salió corriendo sin importarle dejar sus cosas en el lugar, a los demás les bajó una gotita de sudor en sus cabezas-

-entonces los próximos son Antonio con Lovino y Gilbert con Roderich –se posaron en frente-

-esta vez serás más amable Lovi? –seguía con una sonrisa a pesar de que aún sentía molestias-

-no maldito bastardo

-listo Rode?!

-sí

-si chak! ***** -entonces comenzaron, patadas normales sin mucha experiencia, era divertido, sino fuera por el mal genio de Lovino que se frustraba al no poder con el español que bien sabía las malignas intenciones del menor-

-Rode, eres muy débil para mi asombrosa persona! Kesesesesese!

-deja de ser tan ruidoso

-no soy ruidoso –hizo puchero-

-sí lo eres, y un idiota también

-no lo soy! Ore sama es asombroso!

-que dejaras de ser tan ruidoso! –parada giratoria (tal parece todos tenían en su interior dotes para las artes marciales) y el albino fue lanzado en contra de Antonio que tropezó y casi le cae encima a Lovino que por suerte (según él) se quitó antes de hacer contacto-

-lo siento –se quitó y regresó con el ojivioleta-

Ahora luchaban por toda la zona de pelea, rodeando a los otros y haciendo que él más se enojara, Lovino por supuesto

-dejen de hace eso maldición! –se quejó- aléjense un poco!

-Lovi no es su culpa, déjalos –trató de calmarlo su compañero-

-no seas celoso yo no me robaré a Antonio, él es todo tuyo! Kesesesese!

-ca-cállate! –rojo como los tomates que tanto le gustaban, nervioso y sin poder ocultarlo bien-

-no los vas a parar? –el peruano se acercó a Yong Soo por ver que llevaban más tiempo que el determinado-

-nop!

-qué le ofreciste a cambio? –esta vez se acercó a Lucía-

-un uniforme nuevo de buena calidad, películas de buen criterio y video juegos de gran demanda –le sonrió-

-ya veo –volvió a su postura normal, ahora todo cobraba sentido para él-

-Gil –pronunció el austriaco-

-no me vas a vencer! –se apartó siguiendo los pasos del otro para poder atacar-

-hasta que al fin…! –calló el italiano por resbalarse con algo húmedo y cayendo de lleno a los labios del español-

Un beso accidental pero que el castaño no dudó en aprovechar y lo pegó más hacia él sin dejarle escapar al menor que pronto le correspondió tímido y con el rostro totalmente pintado de carmín; lucha entre ambos por conseguir el mando, buscando al otro con desesperación pero manteniéndose cuerdos, la falta de aire los hizo separarse con respiración agitada

-eso fue lindo, Lovi love

-cállate idiota –murmuró por lo bajo-

-te daré un tomate –le sonrió y no le soltó, lo mantenía entre sus brazos con ternura- uno muy rojo y delicioso…como tú

-qué?! –se exaltó y se apartó avergonzado-

-ya terminaron par de tontos? –dijo con gracia el prussiano hiperactivo-

-pero qué…?! –se sobresaltó más que antes, todos los miraban de brazos cruzados esperando algo, menos la costarricense sonriendo y el japonés con cierta risa-

-jajaja –rió el muchacho al sentir de nuevo a Lovino entre sus brazos, con la diferencia de que ocultaba su rostro en su pecho y le abrazaba fuerte temblando de la pena- está bien, está bien…serán muchos tomates

-te dije que funcionaría –apareció orgulloso Gilbert detrás de Roderich-

-yo nunca dije nada, y bota esto por mí –le dio una bolsita con un nudo y la apariencia de haber tenido líquido en su interior antes de poseer un ligero agujero en un extremo-

-por eso les dije que hicieran un plan reserva, aprenden rápido ustedes dos –les felicitó la húngara acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-entonces estamos libres –pronunció el chico del lunar-

-nop –se acercó la latina-

-qué?! –al unisono ambos totalmente sorprendidos-

-de nada sirve que sean cupidos y no resuelvan nuestro problema inicial –entró Kiku en la conversación arrastrando a Herarcles dormido en su espalda-

-les faltan muchas cosas por hacer –les sonrió Elizabeta- mucho, mucho que hacer

.

.

.

* * *

*dochang= lugar de entrenamiento en el taekwondo  
*taekwondo= arte marcial sur coreana  
*se inicia con el cinturón blanco para subie de categoría  
*dollyo= dollyo chagui/ patada circular, es básica pero efectiva  
*mom dollyo chagi= (esta la reduje demasiado para más comodidad y porque de ese modo también se entiende) mom dollyo nako chagui/giro del cuerpo y patada de gancho, es más avanzada y muy efectiva  
*si chak= es el grito que da inicio a un combate

Este es el quinto capítulo y espero lo hayan disfrutado, lamento no subirlo antes, se supone dejé los sábados para actualizar pero tenía muchos compromisos que no me dejaban en paz, en fin, si tienen dudas, peticiones, comentarios, sugerencias no duden en decírmelo ^.^

Gracias por leer

reviews?


	6. Averigua las parejas que llevamos I

**Averigua cuantas parejas llevamos haciendo más y que no te descubran en el proceso I**

-esto es el colmo! –gritó exasperado el prusiano revolviéndose los cabellos en un intento por calmarse-

-te dije que era necesario que lo vieras –le dijo calmada la fujoshi líder sosteniendo en sus regazos su laptop-

Eran el trío de yaoistas en un extenso parque junto al par de cupidos acomodados sobre unos pollitos***** en un domingo muy tranquilo donde los gilbirds cantan y los hanatamagos***** juegan correteando y atrapando cosas con sus dueños felizmente mientras que Gilbert y Roderich sufrían por dentro a semejante cosa que aparecía publicada en la página web de la academia presente en la computadora portátil de la húngara.

Miraban el blog con algo de desdén, inclusive el particular trío ya que no imaginaban que llegarían a tanto (tal vez sí pero ellos no tenían toda la culpa)

-y quién puso que quien encontrara a la pareja de ese manga tendría el derecho de hacer cambios permanentes en la academia? –incrédulo el austriaco leía lo que estaba publicado-

-nosotros propusimos sólo una recompensa para hacer que ustedes dos nos ayudaran pero luego un anónimo publicó esto –señaló la computadora el japonés-

-significa que alguien nos está jodiendo –la latina se cruzó de brazos- se aprovechan de algo que nosotros hicimos pero no logro entender qué van a ganar con eso…tenemos que divulgar a todas las parejas que podamos encontrar –propuso tomándoselo seriamente-

-qué?! –descolocado se puso el chico de ojos carmesí-

-no es algo…? –pensativo el austriaco-

-a menos que quieran empezar por desquitarnos de aquel profesor por mí no hay problema –sonrió astutamente la húngara-

-no no! Está bien, sólo dinos que hacer –insistió el prusiano cayendo en el jueguito-

-agarren mi cámara –les dio el objeto a los dos muchachos la hispana-

-seguros? –la tomó con curiosidad el austriaco-

-sí, pero recuerden no ver las fotos que ya están en la memoria –les sonrió la húngara con la costarricense-

-tómala, tómala! –se quitó el muchacho dándole rápidamente el artículo al albino, el japonés rió a tal reacción-

-entonces les diré algunos consejos –indicó la castaña-

Todo listo, su plan era infalible y si no estaba su plan de reserva a cualquier circunstancia. Al día siguiente lunes por la mañana en clases

-llegas tarde Lucía –le anunció a la latina que pasados 10 minutos de empezar la lección llegó como si nada-

-disculpe, es que el bus se atrasó y yo iba como en las gradas y…

-esto no es Costa Rica así que esa excusa no es válida, sólo siéntate para poder continuar –molesto pero acostumbrado a las llegadas tardías de ella-

-está bien profe –tan normal porque era una costumbre de la cual nunca se zafó-

-entonces sigamos

Ella se sentó al lado de un panameño, estaba en una clase particular (arte) por lo que no se encontraban todos sus compañeros de grupo

-oiga… –llamó al muchacho- Rodrigo

-qué? –se volteó-

-le pasa esto a Manuel? –señaló con la boca al chileno a unos pupitres de ella-

-el de lentes?

-sí –le dio una hoja doblada y este la tomó pasándola a otro estudiante y así llegar al castaño-

-gracias –le sonrió-

-por cierto, sabe donde está Martín? El argentino que siempre lo anda jodiendo*****

-creo que en música -le contestó dudando un poco-

-gracias, profe puedo ir al baño?

-rápido

Salió del salón dirigiéndose al aula indicada, vio al muchacho por la ventana de la puerta y tocó esperando a que la profesora de origen taiwanés a cargo le abriera

-disculpe profesora, me puede prestar a Martín un momento? Por fa

-que sea rápido, sí? –le dijo amable y el chico salió cuando ella entró anunciándole que saliera un momento-

-que sucede?

-Manuel le manda esto, no lo vi así que no se preocupe –le dio una hoja de color celeste doblada-

-che~ en serio? –sonrió tomando el papel y lo abrió para leerlo- oaw! –se sonrojó un poco alegrándose a lo que decía la nota- en serio él mandó esto?! –emocionado abrazando a la muchacha la cual sonrió-

-sí, aunque no sé de qué es, él me dijo que se lo diera a usted –le explicó-

-che~ sos una masa!*** **-expresó sin importarle que ella no entendiera muy bien lo que dijo-

-ok ok, deje de gritar –calmada se apartó-

-gracias _Martín, qué tanto hacen los dos afuera?_ –se escuchó de la profesora taiwanesa- voy~ chau***** Lucía –entró al salón muy feliz-

-que chuzo*****, entonces es de esperar a los otros maes***** a partir de aquí –sonrió hablando para sí-

Se devolvió al aula en donde se encontraba, tardó mucho porque se tomó su tiempo, entró calmadamente sin que nadie más que el profesor la notara, ya que él la vio de reojo, sonreía y se acercó a uno de sus compañeros para ser exactos al hermano menor de Lukas, un islandés de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules el cual estaba pintando en un caballete, al lado un hongkonés de cabello castaño y ojos marrones

-oye Emil –llamó la chica-

-hmm? –volteó, él era algo serio mas no tanto como el hongkonés-

-puede prestarme algo de pintura por favor–hizo tema de conversación- es que olvidé la mía en mi casa –está bien, eso no era mentira-

-no tengo mucha, le puedes pedir a otra persona? –amable-

-ya que…Wang usted sí tiene verdad? –llamó al castaño desde su lugar-

-que cosa? –detuvo su trabajo para voltearse-

-que si tienes pintura –le habló el rubio-

-toma –le pasó un par de botecitos- es lo que me sobra

-no importa, gracias –estiró el brazo sin poder agarrarlo (obviamente y ella no luchó por acercarse) el otro tomó algo de la mesita de quien tenía al lado-

-aquí tienes –se lo pasó el muchacho viendo lo inalcanzable para ella-

-gracias

-pero por favor… -comunicaba el castaño siendo interrumpido por un alboroto-

-profesor algo malo ah ocurrido tiene que venir! –gritó a los cuatro vientos Gilbert entrando al aula de manera sorpresiva y azotando la puerta asustando a los presentes menos Lucía, todos volteando a ver por inercia en un brinco y por alguna extraña razón el islandés resbalando con algo en el suelo y cayendo de lleno en los labios del hongkonés-

Ambos abriendo los ojos de par en par sorprendidos, gracias al escándalo que estaba formando el prusiano nadie se dio cuenta de eso y menos del flash de cámara que se sintió desde la ventana

Algo que definitivamente nadie notó –menos Lucía, ella grababa todo en su mente fujoshi- es que ambos jóvenes no deshacían el beso, fue duradero puesto que los dos se pegaron más profundizando pero no apasionado ni vulgar o sobre límites –entiéndase ellos no usaban lengua- claro que después de un rato se separaron avergonzados y rojos

-entonces el grandioso yo se va! –gritó el albino yéndose volviendo a azotar la puerta y dejar todo otra vez en paz-

-por qué están tan raros ustedes dos de pronto? –preguntó curioso un australiano viendo los nervios de los otros-

-n-nada! –exclamó el ojiazul avergonzado y continuando con su trabajo-

-qué tiene? –le preguntó al castaño-

-e-es…no es nada…-comentó tratando de mantenerse sereno y regresó a su trabajo-

-no se asuste, sólo que están algo distraídos hoy –le dijo la chica sin borrar su sonrisa-

-está bien, por cierto tienes una mancha verde en tu falda –le dijo el ojiverde señalando- y el piso…

-ya lo limpio yo –entonces se puso en la labor satisfecha-

En el receso con Gilbert, Roderich y Elizabeta

-lo lograron? –preguntó ella impaciente-

-mira –le dio la cámara el austriaco-

-claro que no podíamos fallar puesto que me tenían a mí! –el albino en su ego orgulloso de lo que lograron-

-oaw! –exclamó la castaña- es hermoso!

En la foto aparecían los dos anteriores protagónicos de besuqueos, de forma romántica y amorosa

-costó escabullirse entre los arbustos pero al menos lo logré –suspiró el del lunar-

Ahora iban por otra presa, más fácil puesto que uno de ellos era un terco rubio argentino muy hiperactivo

-Manuu~! –llegó corriendo hasta la banca donde este estaba comiendo-

-que ruidoso eres weon*** **-suspiró cansado este-

-por qué tan al pedo?***** -se sentó a su lado-

-pos no ves que estoy comiendo?

-bueno bueno, qué querías decirme?

-qué cosa?

-tu carta…

-ah…no recuerdo haberte mandado una carta

-che~ claro que lo hiciste, la mandaste con Lucía

-pero fue de ella que recibí una carta tuya weon

-pero…-fue interrumpido-

-de todas formas sí tengo qué decirte algo –comentó apenado y con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas-

-dime! –le brillaron los ojos, se veía hermoso con su rostro avergonzado-

-pues…es algo que quería confirmarte desde hace mucho…y –se mordió los labios, no podía hablar fluidamente-

-che Manu estás conmigo dime lo que sea!

-es que…

El argentino se acercó y le dio uno de sus típicos abrazos haciendo que el otro se sonrojara más

-q-qué haces?! –preguntó alarmado-

-vos sos tan mono~ -lo estrujó más y se sorprendió porque a estas instancias estaría volando por los aires con un golpe en la cabeza-

-Ma-Martín…

-hm?

-yo…yo…respecto a la propuesta de antes…-apenas logró hablar de la vergüenza que sentía además de que su rostro estaba ardiendo- estoy de acuerdo a que me…eso…

-qu-é? qué dijiste?! –emocionado, alegre, alcanzando el máximo resplandor de satisfacción- en serio?!

-…s-sí…

-ven aquí mi loco chilenito! –lo tomó y lo besó con amor y ternura apasionada sin brusquedad para no asustar a su pareja-

-jamás creí que Lukas nos diera más de esos dulces –comentó Roderich junto a su compañero albino detrás de unos arbustos (le ofrecieron uno al chileno antes de que este empezara a comer)-

-lo hizo porque sabía de lo asombroso que soy –presumió el joven con cámara en mano-

-lo que digas

-y para demostrarlo haré que tengas el privilegio de estar conmigo de este modo! –no le dio al otro tiempo de responder cuando lo tomó de los hombros acercándolo a su rostro y mientras sonreía alzó la cámara para tomarse una foto con el austriaco-

-por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó con apenas rubor en sus mejillas-

-no te parece? –dijo como si tomara a mal el gesto (o que no le gustara como lo hizo)- entonces qué te parece esto?

-qué cos…?!

Otra vez lo acercó hacia sí, pero de otra manera más unida, un beso en la mejilla con mucho cariño y sonrojo en ambos, sobretodo en el chico del lunar que no supo cómo reaccionar antes de que el otro tomara la foto

-qué fue eso?! –alertado posando su mano n el area del beso se levantó el chico-

-mira! Mi hermano! –se fue corriendo escapando a los reclamos del menor-

-que ocurre Gilbert? –preguntó serio el rubio al verlo llegar algo apresurado-

-no puedo saludar a mi hermanito? Kesesesese! –se acercó seguido del castaño, el alemán suspiró-

-hola Gil! vee~ -saludó Feliciano al lado del hermano mayor-

-hola Feli! Te gustaría participar en el más asombroso experimento nunca antes visto?! –dijo emocionado sólo para persuadir al chico fácil de engañar-

-vee~ qué te gustaría que hiciera? –sonrió-

-sólo una foto con Ludwig –respondió el del rulo-

-qué clase de experimento es ese? –preguntó el mencionado-

-uno del que deben participar! Kesesesese! –evadió la pregunta-

-Lud Lud! –pidió el italiano-

-está bien…-suspiró- qué hago?

-Feli puedes acercarte un momento? –le llamó el austriaco ojos malva, el chico obedeció y el otro le susurró algo al oído-

-Ludwig~! –al alejarse de su compañero se lanzó a quien llamó sorprendiéndolo un poco pero luego dejándole atónito porque el chiquillo le dio un beso mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos para mantenerse a su altura y disfrutar de los labios de su pareja que aunque no llevaban mucho tiempo de salir aún les era difícil darse muestras de cariño (en especial al ojiceleste)-

-Fe-Feliciano… -balbuceó estupefacto al alejarse por falta de aire-

-vee~?! –creyó que lo iba a regañar y se cubrió el rostro apenado-

-no…no te asustes, no estoy enojado –le dio una sonrisa amable y cariñosa algo sonrojado-

-vee~ -lo miró sonriendo y luego recibiendo un beso de ternura en la mejilla por parte del mayor-

-nos vamos ya? –preguntó aburrido el austriaco viendo que los otros se olvidaron de su presencia-

-síp! Kesesesesese! –se fueron hacia la próxima víctim digo pareja, es decir Alfred y Arthur, con los cuales tuvieron mucha suerte ya que ambos eran unos calenturientos y sólo tuvieron que ir a una de las aulas que generalmente están desocupadas-

-los ves? –preguntó el albino con voz baja para no ser descubiertos-

Estaban con Kiku, a modo de pirámide los tres puesto que aquel salón no tenía ventana en la puerta así que tuvieron que recurrir a los del muro que eran bastante altos y pusieron a Gilbert debajo sosteniendo al japonés que a la vez sostenía a Roderich (no dudando de la fuerza oculta del azabache y menos del albino)

-casi…pero están…! –se alarmó, está bien el estar acostumbrado de ver tanto yaoi en vivo y a todo color pero es que los angloparlantes no fornicaban por el simple hecho de estar en un colegio y que el europeo aún temía de la fuerza brutal del americano-

-puedes elevarme más? –preguntó a quienes tenían debajo-

-espera un momento –dijo el ojicarmesí moviéndose lentamente para ayudar al japonés y que no se desequilibraran-

La razón por la que Roderich se asustó es porque los rubios tenían la mitad del cuerpo –la de arriba- desnuda, ambos llenos de chupetones y ambos totalmente enrojecidos y muy agitados respirando pesadamente entre cada beso apasionado que se daban. En fin, el austriaco apartó la mirada y alzó su brazo calculando para tomar la foto en uno de los tantos besos sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-listo –anunció y los otros sonrieron satisfechos-

Kiku le ayudó a bajar sosteniéndolo de los brazos para que cayera al suelo desde una altura de la cual no se lastimara y luego él saltó de los hombros del prusiano el cual movió algo sus brazos para desentumirlos (mucho tiempo subiendo y bajando gente sobre sus hombros molestaba un poco sus extremidades).

Ahora iban el prusiano y el austriaco a por un español y un sur italiano los cuales descansaban bajo un árbol del campus. El castaño ojiverde recostado al roble mientras el menor se encontraba sobre su pecho acurrucado mientras era abrazado por su pareja

-hey! –llamó el albino- Antonio!

-hm? –despertó de su pequeña siesta volviendo a ver a su amigo-

-ven aquí un momento puedes? –le preguntó a una distancia prudente-

-claro, dame un momento –se volvió al italiano- Lovi puedes moverte un poco por favor?

-maldito bastardo –susurró poniéndose de pie, estaba de buen humor por lo que no atestó de golpes al español por despertarlo-

-que sucede? –sonrió acercándose al peliblanco-

-mira este tomate –sacó uno de su espalda, era rojo brillante, macizo y grande-

-ow! –contempló la fruta-

-la obtienes si me la quitas –le sonrió astuto lo cual conociendo al español este se lo tomaría como desafío-

-dámelo! -rogó tratando de tomarlo pero le fue esquivado- está bien –sus ojos se encendieron (acaso era un toro enojado cuando no golpea a quien le está molestando como en las corridas costarricenses? *****)

-no lo obtendrás tan fácil! –le decía haciendo esquivar a su amigo, el de ojos achocolatados miraba desde el árbol con los brazos cruzados las estupideces del par de amigos-

-dámelo!

-aquí va! –el austriaco tomó el tomate de las manos de su amigo y lo lanzó a sabiendas de que ya el moreno estaba muy distraído en la fruta-

Este fue tras del rojizo objeto que pasó por sobre Lovino el cual se asustó a ver al español acercarse rápidamente, no pudiendo esquivar a tiempo para recibir los deliciosos labios del mayor quien se detuvo en seco sorprendido y analizando la situación, sin importarle el sonrojo del menor quien no pudo moverse, en cambio tímidamente devolvió el beso abrazando del cuello al más alto y este por supuesto olvidando todo saboreó al chico del rulo travieso tomándole de la cadera atrayéndole e intensificar el beso

-listo, no? –preguntó el menor de los Cupido-

-sí kesesesesese! –rió tomando del brazo al muchacho y bajando a su altura- ahora pienso que no eres tan aburrido después de todo señorito –le sonrió-

-q-qué? –se asustó sonrojándose- ahora qué t-te pasa?

-es lo que acabo de pensar de ti en este momento –le volvió a sonreír soltándole para luego darse la vuelta- pero creo que debemos volver a clases antes de que nos castiguen con más extremos

-por qué te dan esos ataques de idiotez…? –susurró para sí mismo el joven siguiéndole-

.

.

.

* * *

Cabe destacar que ese fue uno de los recesos más largos que hayan tenido en la mañana por haberse saltados algunas clases sin permiso aprovechando las horas libres de cada una de sus usuarios de fotografía

* * *

*pollitos= bancas de parque (como las de picnic)  
*gilbrids y hanatamagos= quien no lo sabe son la mascota de Prussia y de la pareja  
Finlandia y Suecia (aquí los puse como pájaros y perros)  
*jodiendo= en jerga tica es molestar  
*masa= en Argentina es asombroso o bueno y/o sinónimos  
*que chuzo= en Costa Rica es como decir "que bueno" en emosión y algo más de gusto  
*maes= como en España "tío" como en Chile "weon", en Costa Rica  
*weon= como mae o tío  
*en las corridas costarrisences perseguimos a los toros "molestándolos" y jugando con ellos,  
los cuidamos y cuando puse lo de que no le golpeó es porque es como la venganza de  
los animales aunque casi no se resulta herido ya que se le liman los cuernos

como se me iba a ser muy largo decidí que partiría el capítulo para poner más parejas en el próximo

espero les haya gustado y me disculpen si los latinos no me salieron como debería (me costó porque no sé bien usar su jerga y no quisiera ofender a nadie), una cosa, si quieren otra pareja además de las que ya está (hasta manera de juntarlos puede ser) sólo díganlo, o también si lo prefieren en un fic por aparte con mucho gusto lo haré

gracias por leer y los espero en el próximo capítulo ^.^

merezco un review?


	7. Averigua las parejas que llevamos II

**Averigua cuantas parejas llevamos haciendo más y que no te descubran en el proceso II**

El día continuó algo normal, la mañana tranquila, los jóvenes de la sección de secundaria y preparatoria pasaron tranquilos exceptuando que algunos se vieron espiados por un par de cupidos ninja los cuales aún tenían mucho por hacer antes de que el día lectivo acabase. Llegó la hora de almorzar, esta vez Roderich sería quien tomara las fotos

Donde se encontraba Kiku?, claro que él también formaría parte del plan, pero no quería darse cuenta cuando sucediera así que siguió con Herarcles sin intentar nada (por supuesto, él era un uke por excelencia) sin esperar nada como si nada fuera a ocurrir. Ellos dos comían en un pequeño espacio alejado de los demás. El griego no sabía nada de todo aquello

-oye Kiku –llamó el griego-

-que sucede? –apartó los palillos de su boca-

-estaba pensando…hace tiempo que salimos

-lo estoy haciendo mal? –se preocupó un poco- hice algo malo?

-no no! –rechazó esa idea- la cosa es que…

-…?

-no te has dado cuenta que jamás nos hemos dado un beso?

-n-nanni…? –sus mejillas se coloraron poniéndose nervioso-

-sólo te eh dado uno que otro abrazo…pero quería saber si…-no sabía explicarse para no asustar a su pareja- estarías dispuesto a darnos un beso? –lo soltó sintiendo un pequeño alivio pero al mismo tiempo una gran duda por la respuesta del menor-

-y-yo…e-es que…-se sentía nervioso, siendo un fundashi de grado maestro, no podía soportar aquello-

-lo siento, no quería incomodarte –se disculpó sonriéndole- si no quieres…lo respeto, esperaré

-n-no…es sólo…-agachó su cabeza apenado- es que no estoy seguro de ser bueno en esto…es todo…

-Kiku…

-hm? –no elevó su cabeza, estaba muy avergonzado-

-te quiero, no importa si es tu primer beso, sólo quiero demostrar mi cariño hacia ti –le tomó del rostro suavemente mirándolo a los ojos-

-por qué de pronto…?

Su frase no acabó, los labios del castaño contuvieron su aliento, un tierno beso cargado de ternura y cariño, suave, muy sutil y con la esencia del mayor. El japonés no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, el otro estaba tranquilo disfrutando el sabor y calidez de los labios del azabache.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero se mantuvieron cerca mirándose, de momento sólo existían ellos dos, incluso el japonés aún tímido quería que siguiera; sus pensamientos fueron leídos, Herarcles le siguió besando cada vez con más pasión, el menor correspondía, algo más lento e inexperto, pero lo lograba. Poco a poco se recostaron en el zacate entre besos incesantes.

Desde lejos eran observados por cierto par de jóvenes, el menor con un aparato digital de excelente calidad y resolución incluso desde el árbol donde se encontraba encaramado, el otro abajo esperándolo

-ya terminaste Rode? –le habló algo más alto para que escuchase-

-espera…listo, voy a bajar…

-de acuerdo

El árbol no era muy alto, unos tres metros y medio, casi cuatro, iba por la mitad y se tuvo que resbalar, Gilbert como buen socorrista lo atrapó justo a tiempo en sus brazos

-oye, estás bien…? –le preguntó al verle el rostro hacia atrás-

-sí…-le volvió a ver algo mareado, neutralmente aunque estuviera muy cerca de su rostro y que sin darse cuenta de que sus brazos se encontraban enroscados en sus hombros- gracias por atraparme…

-es porque soy sumamente asombroso kesesese!

-que ruidoso

-pero no te incomoda en lo absoluto estando tan cerca de mí ya que eso me agrada –lo dijo refiriéndose a que todavía no lo había soltado y sin estar consciente de aquello que dijo, al ver el sonrojo aparecer en el rostro del menor su cerebro procesó la información dándole colores a su piel blanca- l-lo siento! –lo bajó rápidamente-

-por qué siempre dices cosas sin sentido idiota!?

-lo dije sin pensar, no podía estar bien con dos brazos sobre mi cuello!

-eso fue porque no me quería caer! Además de que…! –pensó por un momento tranquilizándose- dijiste que eso te agradaba…y luego que lo dijiste sin pensar…a qué quieres llegar con eso?

-qué?! –se puso más rojo, apartó la vista apresuradamente avergonzado- y-yo no dije tal cosa! No me agradas de esa forma ya te lo dije!

-y el beso de la mañana? –el ojivioleta se desconfió- y lo que dijiste cuando estábamos con Antonio y Lovino?

-e-eso fue…no estaba pensando es todo! –se excusó-

-ahg! –emitió un sonido de fastidio, resignado a esa actitud tan bipolar del albino- olvídalo, ni tú mismo te entiendes

-claro que lo hago! Me entiendo perfectamente

-no, no lo haces –una ligera vena se marcaba por su oscuro cabello- si lo hicieras sabrías explicarme qué demonios te pasa conmigo –se cruzó de brazos-

-no me pasa nada contigo –el mayor no hacía nada más que poner respuestas sin fundamentos, con tono algo exasperado-

-entonces a qué se debe que estés al borde de explotar de desesperación? –se encontraba tranquilo esperando respuestas-

-Roderich no entiendes, déjame ya!

-que cobarde…-musitó-

-no soy cobarde!

-sí lo eres, no quieres nunca decirme nada…explícate entonces

-es…es que yo sólo…

-_cuidado con la pelota!_ –se escuchó de un joven de acento danés desde lejos-

-qu…?! /plack!/ -y el objeto mencionado calló contra el lindo rostro del prussiano, el cual cayó al suelo del impacto-

-estás bien? –le preguntó algo desinteresado el austriaco desde arriba, mirándole aún con los brazos cruzados-

-s-sí…-respondió sin quitarse el balón de la cara-

-disculpen eso! –llegó Mathias corriendo- Gilbert estás bien? –le quitó la pelota del rostro y este se levantó animado nuevamente-

-por supuesto que estoy bien! Eso no es nada contra ore-sama Kesesesese! –rió-

-bueno, disculpen las molestias –pateó el balón de nuevo lejos a la cancha- adiós! –luego se fue corriendo a seguir jugando-

-entonces continuamos con nuestra misión? –le preguntó sonriente al chico del rulo-

Lo vio de reojo por un momento y soltó sus brazos suspirando

-vamos…

Se dirigieron al comedor donde la gente comía plácidamente, conversando o haciendo algún trabajo olvidado; entraron buscando a un par de nórdicos, Belward y Tino para ser exactos y los cuales compartían un rico almuerzo sólo para ellos dos, pasta hecha por italianos, con un fin en mente, un beso al final de alguna tira de ese platillo.

Los muchachos se ocultaron esperando la hora de la hora…cinco minutos y ellos casi terminaban, entrando en desesperación sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, los rubios tomaron del mismo fideo, se acercaron sin darse cuenta, ambos se miraron sonrojados y se fueron acercando más en cada mordidita, era conmovedor, buscaban la cercanía del otro y la pasta fue jalada por el sueco de modo rápido antes de lograr contacto, rió divertido junto a su pareja; los estaban jodiendo, en verdad los estaban jodiendo, era un jueguito entre ambos para saber quien sorprende más al otro.

Otros cinco minutos y se levantaron, el rostro del albino demostraba desprecio por esa comida maldecida para que no lograran su cometido y por esas idioteces de esos dos. Parecía mejorar, el mayor no miró el reguero de jugo del suelo cuando dejaron el plato desechable en la basura junto a un muro, el de ojos marones esperaba a que el otro terminara de enjuagarse las manos en el lavamanos, resbaló quedando de frente sobre el otro muchacho, sus manos lo enjaulaban contra la pared y sus rostros…Gilbert casi se mata, no se besaron en absoluto.

-oh por favor! –gritó exasperado saliendo de su escondite dirigiéndose al par de novios- Roderich toma la foto ya!

El mencionado permaneció en silencio esperando, los sorprendidos se giraron para ver al peliblanco atacándolos, exactamente los tomó de la cabeza y los hizo besarse, el muchacho pensó que si no lo hacían por las buenas lo harían por las malas.

-listo~ -anunció de largo el austriaco-

-gracias muchachos –simple, como si nada, el autoproclamado asombroso los soltó alejándose junto a su amigo dejando a los nórdicos besuqueándose aún después de ser soltados-

Esta vez iban por un ruso que intimidaba a cualquiera y un chino muy infantil. Llegaron a una banca donde estos se encontraban, sentados tranquilos con paz imperturbable

-bien…estás listo? –le preguntó el mayor a su compañero ya ambos escabullidos en unos arbustos frente a sus presas, claro que su experiencia adquirida en camuflaje hacía más fácil esconderse-

-sí

Entonces el prusiano le envió un avión de papel al euroasiático quien lo notó antes de tocar su cabello

-qué es eso? Aru –preguntó el más joven de los dos-

-parece una carta da~ -le respondió sonriente abriendo el papel leyéndola en silencio-

-qué dice? Aru –lo vio curioso-

-hmm…-suspiró sin perder su felicidad en el rostro- Yao Yao –le llamó-

-hm?

-beso~ -se lanzó a darle un abrazo para atraparlo y que no pudiera huir-

-beso~ -se lanzó a darle un abrazo para atraparlo y que no pudiera huir-

-q-qué te suced…!? –exclamó nervioso con la palabra sin terminar gracias a que sus labios se sellaron siendo dominados por la ágil boca del mayor-

Un intenso beso correspondido lentamente por el asiático y dominado notoriamente por el mayor disfrutando de la suave boca del pelicafé. Ivan arrugó el papel guardándolo en su bolsillo del pantalón para luego tirarlo; continuó dándole besos a su pareja.

-los tienes? –le preguntó el chico albino a su compañero-

-sí –le respondió levantándose- vamos

-keseseseseese!

Se fueron del lugar dejando a los dos solos, buscaron por el campus a un par de francoparlantes, pero no los hallaban por ningún lado, decidieron preguntarle al primero que encontraron

-oye has visto a Matthew y Francis? –le preguntó el austriaco a un cubano con unas bonitas rastas-

-ah, creo que limpiándose el maple que les cayó en la sala de cocina, una mala broma, pero deben estar en el baño –les respondió tranquilamente-

-cierto! –dijo Gilbert como recordando algo- lo había olvidado, gracias Roberto

-no hay de qué –les dijo sonriendo pero a la vez se notó algo confuso por la frase anterior del prusiano-

Mientras tanto en el baño de hombres…

-auh! Francis eso duele…-se quejó el canadiense aún con su típica voz bajita-

-lo-lo siento…espera un poco, tu cabello está meloso –decía el rubio mayor tratando de desenredar la melena del pequeño, pero la miel de maple cuesta quitar sólo con agua y sin ninguna otra cosa más que los dedos como peine-

-por qué me pasa esto sólo a mí…? –se quejó de nuevo, y es que un balde de sirope de arce le cayó en su cabeza cuando salía de la clase de cocina, era una suerte que el francés lo haya notado y se ofreciera a ayudarlo-

-mon petit, esto le pudo pasar a cualquiera –le consoló- es sólo una mala broma de algún vándalo

-es que…auch! -sintió un fuerte jalón-

-pardon! –se disculpó en su idioma-

-no importa…oye Francis

-dime

-cómo notaste que me avía sucedido esto si ya estabas afuera?

-ah? –algo desentendido- pues porque…-trató de recordar y decirlo sin sonar tan interesado en el chico- escuché que alguien había hecho alguna estupidez en el salón y decidí ver si habías salido perjudicado

-oh, pues…gracias –se sonrojó levemente-

En realidad Lucía le había alcanzado diciéndole que alguien resultó victima de alguna broma pesada y que necesitaba su ayuda en específico, y que se trataba de Matthew empapado de miel totalmente viéndose adorablemente indefenso, así que corrió en su rescate sin seguir escuchando más.

-no hay de qué…mira ya terminé –le dejó limpio, seguía mojado por el agua y aún olía a dulce pero no se sentía tan viscoso como antes-

-en serio? Gracias por tu ayuda Francis –lo volvió a ver sonriente-

-ahora mi pago

-eh? –no comprendió-

-mi pago, por haberte ayudado con el cabello y todo lo demás –le miró seriamente pidiendo algo a cambio-

-en…ahora no tengo dinero…-le respondió confuso-

-non…quiero esto –se le acercó tomándolo del mentón provocándole un sonrojo más fuerte-

Cortó más distancia entre los dos y le besó, sorprendiendo al menor.

-q-qué fue eso? –preguntó el ojivioleta cubriéndose la boca completamente rojo de vergüenza-

-hm? Mi pago…era mío y lo reclamé, pero no es suficiente

-q-qué?

-esos labios son muy dulces y quiero más –le sonrió traviesamente acercándose con cautela-

-es-espera…!

-non

Le dio muchos besos suaves y tiernos saboreando la boquita del canadiense y disfrutando del aroma dulce impregnado en él. Exactamente, el dulce contenía una pócima específicamente para franceses.

Afuera de los baños se encontraban el par de fotógrafos

-Roderich se tomó bien la foto?

-déjame revisar…-miró una lista de fotos tomadas desde que empezó la hora de almuerzo, gente haciendo estupideces, un francés peluquero, un canadiense pegajoso y avergonzado…- la encontré, sí, creo que nos sirve –la linda fotografía contenía a los muchachos en su beso mostrando ternura y cariño hacia el menor por parte del mayor-

Biiip~ biiip~ Se escuchó de teléfono móvil del prusiano

-oh, un mensaje de Lucía –comentó abriendo el archivo adjunto en el mensaje- dice: "Gilbert dígale a Roderich que le tape la boca antes de ver lo que le voy a mostrar" eh?

-bueno –lo hizo- ahora muestra lo que envió-

Este rodó los ojos incrédulo

Esperó a que cargara una foto de la página web,

-agm! …hmgndhjs! –se quejó, refunfuñó y gritó el muchacho con la boca cubierta-

-Gilbert cálmate! –le ordenó el austriaco aún reprimiendo los gritos del mayor-

-…-respiró hondo, luego se quitó la mano ajena suavemente tratando de controlarse- es-esto…po-por qué…? –se lamentó-

-qué es tan…? –lo miró, sus ojos se abrieron asustado y gritó en la mano del mayor apenas le quitó el celular de enfrente- está bien, ahora cálmate tú! –le quitó la mano apenas dejó de gritar el otro-

-quién di-dijo eso? –preguntó nervioso-

-no lo sé…

La página mostraba los comentarios debajo de la recompensa que se ofrecía por saber quién era los protagonistas del doujinshi, el marcado como importante mantenía seguimientos, aceptados como correcto y un sinfín de cosas más, pues

"apuesto qe esos son el ruidozo alemán qe se llama Gilbert y el estiradito de Roderich"

Y algunos de los comentarios de este

"como no c nos pasó por la mente, esos 2 son unos frustrados"

"creí que ya habían salido del armario"

"sn tal para cual"

"con razón siempre se los ve junt0s"

"?ellos no están muy cercanos a ece trío de raritos?"

"cierto, a que ya se les pegó esas cosas"

"no se llama yaoi?"

Etc. etc.…

-bueno…creo que las fotos que tomamos son suficientes para que se confundan con la nuestra, no? Tendremos que publicarlas todas

-debe ser, además conseguimos gente heterosexual…sería el colmo que piensen que somos nosotros…un momento! Ese último comentario!

"encontré una foto n una página d esas qe mi hermanita ve y había un tipo d pelo blanco y otro castaño cn un raro mechón, no la vi bien pero creo que eran ellos dos"

-pero qué mier..!?

-se supone que eso era amenaza no que lo iban a publicar enserio!

-no puedo creer que nos hagan esto…! Listo se acabó, no voy a seguir con eso, no seguiré trabajando contigo en esta tontería y no me va a importar que nos sigan jodiendo con esta mierda –otra vez…habló sin pensar, Roderich suspiró pesadamente-

-entonces vamos a clase…y le entregaré esto a Elizabeta para decirle tu decisión…-se dio media vuelta, por fuera se veía tranquilo, por dentro…no tanto

-de acuerdo –no lo entendió-

En clases

-oye Rode –le dijo la húngara sorprendida- escucha no es necesario que…

-ya Gilbert dijo eso, seguirá igual de distante con nosotros igual que antes, no te preocupes por esas tonterías –le habló calmado en chico-

-es que no están entendiendo nada…

-ya todos se enteraron, nos da igual…publiquen lo que sea y ya –es verdad que estaba obstinado de todo eso pero aún había algo que le incomodaba, a decir verdad, le molestaba mucho y en especial la parte que tenía que ver con Gilbert-

-está bien –suspiró la castaña de ojos verdes- haremos algo para que no se metan en problemas y los dejaremos en paz, -le sonrió- además ya obtuvimos bastante de ustedes dos, son libres

-gracias –se fue a su respectiva clase más aliviado-

Poco después de clases, el trío yaoista caminando hacia sus casas, se detuvieron en un parquecito para conversar un ratp

-valla que son un par de idiotas –comentó la latina suspirando con algo de pena ajena (de la idiotez de ellos para especificar)-

-creí que ya lo habían notado…-esta vez fue Kiku quien habló-

-como vez no –le respondió la húngara- son tan cerrados que no notan lo más obvio

-además de que ya ustedes dos les habían dicho que la foto estaba en un blog in su consentimiento –gestó riendo la pelinegro-

-Roderich mencionó que un comentario decía que el tipo creyó verlos en un blog que su hermana menor veía… -le dijo la de ojos verdes-

-en serio? –preguntó Lucía con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual se convirtió en una incontenible risa- en serio creyeron que éramos unos desconsiderados? –volvió a reír- ni pensar que bloqueamos esa página para protegerlos y que no se dieran cuenta que quien publicó eso era mi hermano mayor jajajajaja!

-el mexicano, no? –preguntó el japonés-

-síp! es el que menos importancia le da el que sea fujoshi así que casi no me presiona como los otros…es muy cariñoso

-tienes más hermanos no? –esta vez le preguntó la húngara-

-bueno…a Pedro ya lo acabo de mencionar, Itzel, Coco, Luis –luego hizo un gesto de molestia ligera- y Ana *****

-que curioso que todos sean de distintos países –comentó Eli-

-mi madre disfrutaba viajar mucho y como fui la última esperó a que creciera y nos mandó a todos a esta Academia

-se parece al caso de Kiku

-no me lo recuerde –suspiró el mencionado, sus hermanos y hermanas eran de igual forma asiáticos, pero la mayoría muy ruidosos y de personalidades opuestas entre sí-

-jajaja! -volvió a reír la latina- en verdad no supero que Rode y Gil no se hayan dado cuenta que todo este tiempo aparte de unir gente le estábamos dando pequeños empujones para que se unieran

-precisamente porque de ellos estamos hablando –suspiró sonriendo de lado la castaña-

-qué se va a hacer…? –tranquilo como siempre se mostró el azabache-

-hey Kiku –llamó la húngara-

-dime

-sube todas las fotos al blog nosotras pondremos comentarios anónimos para que se vea más real el desconcierto y que no sean Rode y Gil

-está bien, lo haré en cuanto tenga tiempo

-ya lo había olvidado –dijo la costarricense- usted ya se unió más a Herarcles…-le miró pícaramente, él se sonrojó un poco- tranquilo, es bueno que hayan dado un paso más, en verdad se ven muy lindos juntos –le sonrió sin pena, junto con Eli hablaron un poco con el griego para que avanzaran un poco en su relación-

-que vergüenza…-sólo eso pudo comentar- pero gracias –su novio se lo dijo también-

-que divertido…-mencionó al azar la fujoshi mayor- aunque me hubiera gustado vengarme de ese fastidioso profesor

-no importa, lo disfrutamos…-le dijo la de ojos marrones- al menos unimos a varios en el proceso

-ahora que lo pienso…te preocupas más de otros que de ti misma

-eh?

-es decir, quieres que los demás estén juntos pero nunca te eh visto con Miguel

-q-que qué…?! –se sonrojó- e-eso no es importante! É-él no ve me de esa forma por lo que no puedo hacer mucho

-y no que querías los dulces de Lukas para eso?

-e-era para darme valor y sacarme de ese problema para luego seguir como si nada!

-claaro…te es más importante tus amigos que tú misma, no sé si sentirme orgullosa o darte una lección

-que ganas de molestar –suspiró para regresar a su tono normal de piel- no voy a afirmar nada –se cruzó de brazos en un puchero infantil-

-ella tiene razón –le dijo el japonés- Lucía-chan no debería desperdiciar su tiempo sólo en otros

-Kiku! Hmm…ya qué…igual insistiré hasta que Roderich y Gilbert dejen esas idioteces!

-si nuestro plan de mostrarles esa página, ponerle pócimas a la comida de Gilbert y Roderich constantemente y hacer que continuaran con todo esto aún después de unir a Antonio y Lovino…-expresó la húngara- no sé que más hacer para que estén juntos…

-no tenemos otro "eso" –le dijo Kiku, porque todo lo mencionado era su plan secreto "eso"-

-chicos que bárbaros…-expresó sorprendida- una fujushi y un fundashi jamás se rinden, además Roderich y Gilbert ya llevaban buen progreso

-y qué supones que hagamos?

-no lo sé exactamente…pero en verdad vi muy depre a Rode…como si lo que dijo Gil le hubiera hecho daño, es decir, dijo que seguirían distantes como antes…y el muy idiota de Gilbert no se dio cuenta nunca además de mentirse sólo diciendo que no le importaba aunque perfectamente se notaba que miraba al otro sin parar todo el rato

-habla más despacio por favor –le dijo su amiga-

-lo siento, es que Gil miraba a Rode como hipnotizado, cuando le hablé se excusó tontamente y cosas que ni él se cree, luego Rode todo triste divagando en su mente…no notaron que ambos se veían más felices cuando todo esto inició?

-es verdad –respondió pensativo el azabache-

-entonces seguiremos pensando en qué hacer por ellos –dijo la castaña alegre-

-bien!

Ellos continuaron caminando al levantarse, sin notar que un par de ojos carmesí les veía totalmente asombrados

-n-no…puede ser –musitó un albino de descendencia prusiana, según él, petrificado por lo que acababa de escuchar- es que soy un verdadero idiota! –se habló a sí mismo- cómo no lo noté antes?! Es que no puedo ser más estúpido que eso! Roderich incluso lo entendió de alguna forma…bueno, debió hacerlo ya que de pronto a veces estaba molesto…por supuesto que estaba molesto! Supo de esas intenciones aprovechando las oportunidades y yo las eché a la mierda!

Se regañó a sí mismo, pues tenía razón en todo sentido

-por qué?! –se detuvo un rato agachando la cabeza sobre sus manos- Ya sé! –se erguió totalmente altivo al pensar en algo- ya sé cómo solucionar esto! Kesesesesese!

.

.

.

* * *

*a Cuba decidí ponerle Roberto porque no pude encontrarle otro nombre humano  
*Pedro= México del Norte  
*Itzel= México del Sur  
*Luis= Honduras  
*Coco= (Catalina) Colombia  
*Ana= Nicaragua (no es por ofender a nadie con el gesto de Costa Rica, es que se me hizo divertido  
poner la "rivalidad de hermanas" entre ellas dos)

**Algo que la autora quiere decir a los lectores**: a tod s muchas gracias por sus reviews (toodos los leo y respondo todos los que puedo), seguimientos, favoritos y todo lo demás, quiero que sepan que siempre trato de usar sus propuestas y sugerencias en mis fics que sé que no son perfectos pero me esfuerzo mucho por que sean de su agrado (no tengo mucho qué decir ya que no soy buena con las palabras). Espero mantenerme en su agrado a como lo son ustedes lectores para mí.

ahora sí, este fue el cap siete y espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por leer


	8. La pareja de la foto se vuelve realidad

**Cuando la pareja de la foto se vuelve realidad**

Mientras Gilbert se dirigía a su casa algo feliz por solucionar todo esto con el austriaco, aún sin darse cuenta de que estaba admitiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Roderich, el trío de trío de yaoistas se encontraba reunido en casa de japonés tomando un poco de té después de hacer sus tareas. Su plan requería de varios riesgos, puesto que se enteraron que varios profesores incluyendo al director y subdirector de la academia se habían dado cuenta de ese embrollo y querían dar con el detonante de todo aún más porque ellos supieron que no había sido toda la culpa de los estudiantes. Cabe aclarar que esa era la última semana antes de unas cómodas y no tan cortas vacaciones de verano.

-bien, ya subimos las fotos que habían –dijo la húngara con la laptop en frente- ahora dinos qué es lo que querías que hiciéramos

-Rode debe estar muy triste ahora, que pecadito –suspiró la latina ignorando la pregunta-

-Lucía-chan –llamó la atención el azabache-

-ah! Lo siento! Qué fue lo que me dijo? –regresó al mundo correspondiente-

-que qué teníamos que hacer? –le repitió la castaña-

-ya le pusieron que se notificara a todos los usuarios en general no?

-sí –le respondió el japonés-

-ahora…-dijo acomodándose frente al portátil para escribir debajo del álbum "miren todo el mundo lo que encontré! No se ven todos tan lindos? Hay parejas de todos los gustos para escoger, además les acabo de arruinar sus esperanzas en la otra gente que tenían en mente porque de seguro que buscaron en la red la foto de Roderich y Gilbert y más de alguno la encontró. Qué tal un concurso?! Seguiremos con la recompensa de antes pero esta vez sean sinceros, quién ah estado en estas condiciones últimamente? Apuesto a que más de los que están aquí, voten y los que acierten ganarán!"- listo

-no es un poco…? –la húngara estaba algo confusa junto con el japonés-

-aunque yo haya jaqueado la página para que las fotos se vean más antiguas… -hablo el muchacho de ojos marrones-

-no me han entendido…-suspiró la costarricense- igual que quién había ofrecido la recompensa esto es anónimo, muchos profesores nos tienen en la mira junto con Gil y Rode, sería un desastre que nos atraparan y pagáramos los platos rotos en vez de quién inició con todo

-ya veo…-el japonés tomó un sorbo de su té-

-y esto en qué ayuda a ellos dos? –la pregunta surgió de la húngara-

-jajajajajajajaja! –esa fue la respuesta por parte de la tica, carcajadas sin control provocando que se tomara de la panza del dolorcito por tanto reír, pararon unos pequeños minutos hasta que se fue deteniendo poco a poco- no puedo creer que no lo hayan notado –recobrando la respiración se limpiaba sus orbes marrones las pequeñas lagrimas que le habían brotado de la risa-

-qué se supone debimos haber notado? –preguntó Kiku aún sin entender, Elizabeta prestó atención por estar en la misma situación que él-

-está bien, les explico –habló la menor con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Y mientras ella les explicaba todo Gilbert se encontraba en su casa tratando de contactar a Roderich por teléfono

-vamos Rode…-se decía a sí mismo el albino- agh! por qué no contestas?! –le gritó a su celular por enésima vez-

Menos mal se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, con el escándalo que provocaba, molestaría a Ludwig el cual se encontraba en la primera planta con Feliciano.

-vamos! Quiero hablar sólo un momento! –volvió a marcar el número-

-qué quieres idiota? –se escuchó desde la otra línea al austriaco sumamente molesto-

-Roderich! No cuelgues! –le gritó al escuchar su voz-

-te estoy contestando! –le regresó el grito mosqueado, suspiró pesadamente- llevas toda la tarde llamándome, qué quieres?

-sólo quería disculparme contigo por la manera tan fea que dije aquello

-solamente eso? –en su casa el castaño estaba acostado en su cama, y con un dolor terrible de cabeza sin ninguna razón aparente-

-bueno…es que está bien que ese trío nos hayan tratado de "cupidos" para su beneficio pero no quise decir que no me haya agradado estar contigo, sólo me frustré por un momento pero me acabo de dar cuenta que ellos no fueron quienes subieron nuestra foto, al parecer sólo encontraron el link y lo enviaron –se saltó la parte que especificaba el por qué-

-entiendo… -suspiró pesadamente- pero ya no importa…

-bueno, así que…podemos seguir siendo amigos no? –le preguntó algo aliviado-

-sí…_idiota_ –susurró lo último no siendo escuchado- podemos seguir siendo amigos

-bien! Así que te veo mañana kesesesesese! –colgó después de eso último-

*mientras en la casa del chico del rulo*

-eres un maldito idiota Gilbert –miró el teléfono con desdén después de tirarlo por ahí- pero que queda…? De seguro todo aquello fue algún efecto de esas drogas mágicas de Lukas, debió ser otro de sus descuidos… no le puedo agradar de esa forma…-suspiró sin darse cuenta que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y que su hermano suizo escuchó lo último dicho por él-

-las pócimas de Lukas no tienen segundos efectos más de los que él quiere que tenga, ese es el problema de Arthur únicamente –le dijo el chico rubio de ojos verdes de pie en el marco de la puerta, muy tranquilo como siempre-

-Vash, no escuches las conversaciones ajenas de otros –le riñó el castaño incorporándose-

-no me estoy metiendo, cierra la puerta para la próxima entonces –se molestó un poco y luego se dio media vuelta para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, pero se detuvo a medio paso- por cierto, todo lo que usaron de parte de ese tipo no podía tener más motivos que los amorosos, por lo que es imposible que ese estúpido alemán se comportara extraño contigo sin ser esa la razón, más bien tú eres el idiota Roderich –dijo seriamente comenzando a caminar después de terminar de hablar-

-q-qué…? –quedó atónito, su hermano no era el tipo de personas que ayudan a con quienes no se lleva bien, incluido, pero le dijo la verdad sin rodeos u otro tipo de cosas, aún así…- tiene que ser una maldita broma todo esto…-suspiró cansado volviendo a acostarse para poder dormir-

Y al día siguiente nada fue normal, absolutamente nada. Quienes vieron el blog decidieron hacer como si no supieran nada y disimular; claro no todos, Ivan, Antonio y la pareja de nórdicos estaba igual que siempre, el resto han de admitir que les daba algo de pena, lo cual para muchos era ilógico considerando que sus noviazgos eran oficiales y a nadie le importaba mucho que digamos, claro que los involucrados sí y los profesores mucho más ya que en realidad les molestaba el hecho de que se pusieran demasiado sentimentales en un lugar de estudio.

Algunos no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que llegaron a la institución, unos le dieron importancia como los otros, los demás pasaron de largo.

En la misma clase donde al inicio de todo Eli fue descubierta leyendo ese doujinshi

-disculpen la tardanza muchachos, me encontraba en una importante reunión –entró el apático profesor después de veinte minutos de empezar las clases-

De inmediato todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos guardando celulares y revistas

-pero antes de empezar quiero que Elizabeta, Kiku, Lucía, Gilbert y Roderich vallan a la dirección –dictó el hombre canoso-

-uhhhhh! –barulló el resto del aula para hacer la broma mientras los nombrados hacían lo que se les pedía-

Salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí dirigiéndose al lugar indicado

-para qué creen que nos habrán llamado? –preguntó circunstancialmente la chica de ojos verdes-

-no es por aquello? –le dijo la chica menor haciendo referencia a las fotos-

-no me digan que ustedes tres fueron los causantes de todo lo que se está hablando? –les preguntó el austriaco-

-que bárbaro… -le espetó la latina volviéndolo a ver- cómo puede pensar que nosotros…? –el muchacho arqueó una ceja- está bien, pero no esperáramos que la gente fuera tan infantil para darle tanta importancia a todo esto –regresó su vista al pasillo-

-pero no entiendo –esta vez habló el japonés- por qué a nosotros? No somos los únicos en hacer cosas "fuera de norma"

-tienes razón –le apoyó la líder fujoshi- hay muchos que incluso les hacen bromas a los profesores

-como los chinches en las sillas –dijo la latina- o esconder cosas o llegar hasta alterar sus reputaciones

-…-el austriaco lo meditó por un momento antes de hablar- el asunto es…que lo más probable es que nos lleguen a echar la culpa de todo a nosotros, según y si mal no recuerdo ustedes casi no publicaron nada en el blog

-exacto –respondió la castaña mayor-

-que problema…-suspiró-

Después de un rato llegaron los cinco a la oficina del director el cual esta vez no gritaría, sino que hablaría como meditando a causa del bajón de presión sanguínea que le provocaba todo ese embrollo. El subdirector se encontraba como un espectador sin decir palabra detrás de su jefe

-en frente de mí por favor

-…

-quiero saber…por qué esta página de una Academia tan prestigiosa como la nuestra posee tales cosas?

-s-se refiere a esas fotos? –preguntó bajito la latina-

-no!, eso es algo normal en muchachos de sus edad y no tiene relevancia, lo que me interesa es lo que se posteó sobre ese dichoso manga, quién de ustedes publicó tal cosa? –re refirió al _premio_-

-nosotros no pusimos eso, ni siquiera el enlace de la segunda foto –le dijo la húngara refiriéndose también a la foto de sus dos compañeros-

-no me vengan con eso

-al chile, digo, de verdad; no somos tan infantiles o descuidados como para poner tal cosa, en qué nos beneficiaría –la ojimarrón tenía razón-

-al principio nadie más que nosotros podía si quiera ver el doujinshi –comenzó a relatar la húngara- sólo era una broma para alguien más –el albino la miró junto con el austriaco- no esperamos que lograran hacerla pública y pusiera tal cosa

-sería una falta de ética de nuestra parte hacerlo –le dijo con su cara normal el japonés-

-hmm…-cerró pensativo los ojos el castaño, a qué clase de idiota se le ocurriría eso?- aún así…ustedes reafirmaron esa propuesta en el nuevo álbum, tienen excusa para eso? –les miró fijamente-

-creímos que así aparecería el culpable –habló Elizabeta-

-ya veo…por qué ustedes dos no han dicho nada? –se dirigió a Gilbert y Roderich-

-pu-pues…-el castaño no supo responder adecuadamente-

-el asombroso yo decidió convencer al señorito de ayudar a estos tres indefensos compañeros! –rió, parecía más normal ahora pero el castaño no lo sintió así, le conocía y sabía perfectamente que ocultaba algo con sólo verle esos ojos rubí-

-no es cierto –dijo Kiku-

-ellos ni siquiera deberían estar en esta oficina –esta vez fue Lucía-

-en realidad nosotros tres los involucramos en esto –confesó Elizabeta- les jugamos una broma para que nos ayudaran con varias cosas usando el manga publicado y esa foto

-pero la cosa se nos salió de las manos y recurrimos a ese álbum para no arruinarles así prácticamente ellos no hicieron nada –terminó la latina-

-nosotros causamos el problema al ver que alguien les había tomado una foto sin su permiso –el azabache completó la idea- es verdad que nos aprovechamos pero al tratar de remediarlo no logramos nada, nuestras más sinceras disculpas

El par de jóvenes no sabían qué decir, así que había un trasfondo a toda esa locura yaoista después de todo

-entonces eso es todo…-suspiró cansado el director, su compañero analizando la situación se le ocurrió una simple idea que acabaría con eso-

-por qué no dicen que ya hay un ganador?

-eh? –todos al unisono-

-utilicen el parlante para decir que han descubierto quienes son en ese manga y que dejen ya todo eso, claro que no dirán realmente quienes son los descubiertos

-me parece buena idea…-respondió Roma-

-entonces hagámoslo kesesesesese!

-pero que ni Gilbert ni Roderich hablen o se van a delatar –aconsejó Germania-

-me parece correcto –el chico del rulo no protestó y el albino rodó los ojos-

El director Roma le dio el micrófono activado a los tres yaoistas, comenzó la húngara

-bien muchachos tenemos noticias para todos!

-les diremos algo con respecto a nuestro blog en la World Academy –continuó Kiku pero sin mucho ánimo como siempre-

-y los ganadores al concurso son~! –le siguió Lucía-

-un chico muy calculador de cabello negro y tez nívea! –dijo la húngara-

-una chica muy particular de ojos marrones y unos traviesos mechones –continuó el japonés-

-y una muchacha muy tenaz de ojos gato y pelo castaño! –terminó la costarricense-

-por nuestra seguridad no diremos quienes son la pareja selecta –volvió a comunicarse la húngara-

-así que dejen eso y crezcan por favor! –prosiguió la ojimarrón-

-nos retiramos y que pasen buen día –se despidió el azabache-

Así terminaron con eso pero no se librarían tan fácil porque también causaron muchos problemas, siendo así que en vacaciones tendrían que apartar algunos días para ayudar en la guardería de la academia; se resignaron pues era algo justo contando que su anterior castigo fue abolido reemplazado por este.

Ellos en el almuerzo se reunieron revisando un pequeño mail para Kiku, Elizabeta y Lucía; trataba de la foto

-porqué nos llamaron? –preguntó el austriaco-

-el asombroso yo ah dado esto por terminado así que no encuentra necesario estar con el mismo tema

-escuchen esto –les indicó la ojiverde dándole una señal a la latina-

-"admito que fue divertido mientras duró, pero admito mi derrota en el juego con todo esto. Jamás me encontrarán así que ni lo intenten ninguno de los cinco; bye bye" aparte de que sólo dice esto…

-se borraron absolutamente todas las fotos y hasta el doujinshi del blog, incluyendo la suya –completó el japonés-

-e-en serio?! –el ojivioleta se notaba tan asombrado como el albino-

-significa que todos estamos libres?! –el ojicarmesí se notaba feliz como los otros-

-síp! –le afirmaron las dos muchachas-

El tema se dio por terminado, pero las parejas no, así que todo valió la pena porque muchos empezaron a sincerarse con sus sentimientos y olvidar niñerías.

Al final del día Gilbert citó a Roderich al parque, a decir verdad donde este perdía su nombre porque se convertía en la entrada de un pequeño bosquecito para que nadie les viera.

-qué es lo que querías decirme Gilbert? –le interrogó el austriaco con los brazos cruzados-

-Roderich…-estaba algo nervioso y un poco sonrojado-

-qué te traes?

-kesesesesesese! No me traigo nada!

-y ahora qué…?! Eres bipolar?

-el asombroso yo no puede tener ese tipo de cosas mi buen amigo!

-me exasperas –una ligera vena se remarcó en su frente-

-es porque no soportas mi asombrosa genialidad kesesesese!

-acaso te drogas?

-en realidad…sólo quería decirte lo que en realidad pienso de ti

-eh? Ya lo habías dicho no? Que éramos amigos o algo así no? –no quería recordar esa maldita palabra asociándose a él-

-pues…en realidad

-dilo o me larg…

No terminó su frase porque sus labios se vieron prisioneros de los suaves del albino. No lo podía creer, acaso era broma? Dijo que eran amigos y que seguirían como antes porque ya no era necesario seguir tan juntos; ya no le importó, lo aprovecharía al máximo aunque fuera mentira; saboreó la boca del mayor, su calidez, su suavidad…al fin se separaron

-e-eh…esto…-balbuceó el menor- acaso to-tomaste una cosa extraña o qué?

-pues…creo que sí –afirmó lastimando al otro-

-entonces no era un beso real?! Por qué lo acabas de hacer?!

-no lo malinterpretes! En realidad…

-¿?

-en realidad sí fue real pero…le pedí a ese tipo que hiciera algo para darme valor y así poder…

-no lo hiciste tú, fue magia

-no! De hecho…no la utilicé y la boté…

-q-qué?

-en realidad te quiero! –sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las del austriaco- De verdad! No sólo pienso que eres mi amigo, quiero que seamos más que eso porque pienso que eres el estúpido señorito que…que pudo hacerme sentir de esta manera! Como un idiota sentimental que no puede ser tan awesome si no está contigo!...no, no me di cuenta antes pero ahora que lo sé yo…-se desahogó y se sentía aliviado pero…- no me dejes hablando sólo! Cuál es tu respuesta dime!

-es…es que…-se sentía…- digo que eres un idiota –bajó la cabeza avergonzado- …pero eres Mí idiota…

Este esbozó una gran sonrisa, se sentían ambos muy felices y se abrazaron, uno muy tierno, Gilbert le sostuvo de las caderas apegándole hacia sí y Roderich le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos posando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del albino…todo era perfecto

-te quiero…-susurró el castaño-

-pero yo más! –dicho esto el mayor aflojó el agarre pero firme sin dejarlo ir para llenarlo de pequeños y dulces besos en todo el rostro, mostrándole cariño en ese gesto raro en él pero que al menor le terminó agradando parando de protestar y recibir de vez en cuando suaves besos en su boca antes de alternarse en su frente, mejillas, nariz y lo que queda de la cabeza-

-les dije que funcionaría –susurró una latina muy feliz con cámara en mano escondida en unos arbustos mirando la hermosa escena-

-así que lo que habías dicho antes era en realidad para que Gilbert se confesara…-comentó la húngara saliendo-

-por eso no hicimos nada, -habló el japonés del otro lado de la hispana quedando ella al centro- eso fue muy astuto Lucía-chan

-cómo supiste que…? –se preguntaba la ojiverde-

-noté que alguien estaba cerca de nosotros y por un momento ví el pelo blanco de Gil, así que decidí redirigir mi conversación creando una especie psicología a la inversa –sonreía orgullosa-

-pues valla que te salió bien mi pequeña discípulo –le felicitó la líder fujoshi-

Las vacaciones dieron comienzo junto con una nueva pareja, gracias a esa pequeña foto convertida en doujinshi se formó una gran cadena de acontecimientos pero al fin y al cabo valió la pena dado el caso que los sentimientos siempre se mantuvieron escondidos en la foto de esa fujoshi.

**Un faltante Epílogo que no puede faltar**

En una guardería donde los niños tienen como nombre países, los primeros en ir a cuidar niños fueron Gilbert, Roderich y Elizabeta.

-hey Gil! –llamó la muchacha-

-qué sucede?! –él estaba con una niña de coletas castañas y unas extrañas cejas, algo madura pero seguía siendo una niña y un niño rubio de ojos azulvioleta con unas cejas parecidas-

-tráeme la merienda de estos tres niños por favor –ella se encontraba con un par de mellizos italianos los cuales compartían un rulo en particular, ambos niños pero uno por ser el menor y más tranquilo y amable parecía una niña, el otro era un alemán rubio de ojos azules el cual no se apartaba de él/ella-

-señorito puedes?!

-voy~ -buscó las loncheras de los niños-y no me vuelvas a llamar así!... es pasta no? –llegó con la comida lista para ellos-

-sí, gracias

-Ita-chan –llamó el niño de ojos azules algo apenado- s-si quieres puedes tomar mi tomate…a-a ti te gustan no?

-owa~ en serio? –sonrió, hablaba con voz aguda por lo que era más fácil que le confundieran con un niña-

-s-sólo si la quieres

-ah~ grazie Sacro Imperio Romano~ -aceptó la fruta con ganas-

-no te propases de listo! –le riñó el hermano de él/ella-

Poco después llegó el recreo

-chicos juguemos a la pelota! –gritó el albino sacando una bola de futbol-

-sí~ -el montón de niños se unieron-

-idiota en el barro no! –le regañó su pareja-

-tengo un propósito cariño! –en eso sacó una máscara sujeta a un palo con la cara de su hermano menor osea Ludwig-

-entonces gira un poco a la derecha! –entendió lo que quería hacer y este asintió haciéndolo-

-Romano ahora soy otro macho patatas!

-maldito bastardo~! –le gritó el niño molesto pateando el balón con extrema fuerza lejos de ahí, a decir verdad…-

-el estacionamiento! –expresó algo asustada la chica corriendo con sus dos compañeros- el auto del profes...! –se detuvo y sonrió al notar de quien era el auto lindamente abollado con lodo salpicando el brillo de este-

-creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de esto no? –le dijo algo feliz el austriaco-

-somos asombrosos kesesesesesese! –rió el albino abrazando sobre los hombros a su novio-

-esto es excelente chicos –sonrió ella sacando de lado su cámara tomando una foto esa pose-

Después de aquello fue el turno de cuidar niños de Lucía y Kiku

-Kiku me podría ayudar con Prussia, Hungría y Austria?

-otra vez peliando? –él estaba sirviendo la merienda de todos los niños-

-sí pero ahorita estoy con las tres Guayanas y Brazil que sólo quiere jugar futbol

-le serviré a Inglaterra y le ayudo –anunció dirigiéndose hasta donde los pequeños-

Resolvió el problema pero después de que acabaran de comer…

-Russia qué le haces a Lituania?! –se asustó la latina corriendo hasta el pequeño siendo atormentado por el albino-

-Dinamarca, Suecia por favor no peleen! –este era el japonés separando a los dos nórdicos-

-Romano, Italia y Seborga no rieguen con los…! –se detuvo al ver que era tarde- …tomates

-Estados Unidos no puedes hacer un canal con Panamá de esa forma! –el azabache tuvo que cerrar el grifo por el pequeño lago que se formaba en el patio por la manguera- Suiza las escobas no son armas!

-estoy harta! –gritó enfadada o más bien desesperada la hispana al no poder contra el desastre de todos esos niños que de alguna forma se volvieron un verdadero huracán destruyendo con su hiperactividad de suprema energía provocada por quien sabrá qué- Kiku llama a alguien por favor!

-s-sí! –sacó su teléfono y se comunicó con el primero que le saliera de la lista de contactos-

-pucha! Dejen de hacer eso ustedes dos! –la muchacha no sabía si limpiar la miel de maple del piso y demás que dejaron Canadá y su oso o hacer que Costa Rica dejara de ponerle salsa Lizano (salsa inglesa para algunos) a todo lo que comía-

-llegó la ayuda! –se escuchó de dos jóvenes muy conocidos por ella-

-Pedro! Itzel! –gritó de alegría al ver a sus hermanos mayores llegar tan rápido-

-chamacos! –llamó el mayor-

-vamos a jugar con globos de agua y comeremos deliciosos tacos! –completó la chica-

-sí~! –gritaron los pequeños enérgicamente saliendo a jugar con lo prometido-

-gracias~ -se echó al suelo agotada-

-te sientes bien? –escuchó de alguien entrar al salón-

-Miguel? –se levantó sorprendida-

-qué desastre provocaron no? –miró alrededor-

-estaba aquí y no nos ayudó?! –puso los ojos en blanco-

-jajajaja, para eso estaban tus hermanos –rió dulcemente y ella se sonrojó de inmediato-

-a-acaso usted estaba con ellos y…?

-ah? crees que lo planeamos?

-yo no dije nada! Significa que es verdad

-a mí me trajeron corriendo sin razón y los vi detrás preparando eso

-a-ah yah…entonces qué hace aquí? –estaba algo nerviosa-

-no me lo preguntes ni yo sé –se acercó un poco para escucharle mejor por el ruido de afuera-

-diay? –ella no entendía, menos el peruano el cual se apenó un poco-

-pues…

Su frase no se terminó, desde afuera se escuchó un grito en cuenta regresiva por parte del albino conocido por Gilbert que no se supo en qué momento llegó "en tres, dos y…fuego!"

-eh?! –ambos sintieron una ráfaga de viento…mojado?, en efecto, el aula se vio bombardeada de globos llenos de agua mojando todo el lugar, otro desastre el cual arreglar-

Ellos no reaccionaron de sorpresa, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo mojados que estaban de sólo estar salpicados

"el que le atine gana una gran sorpresa" esta vez se escuchó por el llamado Roderich

-a qué se refiere con…?! –la chica reaccionó por fin pero fue devuelta al shock por otra cosa-

Un beso por parte del joven frente a ella quien recibió un bombardeo en su espalda que le sacó de equilibrio cayendo sobre ella. Ninguno se lo esperó, estaban totalmente rojos y nerviosos pero ese contacto se sintió…lindo…suave, tibio…al darse cuenta se acercaron más buscando un contacto menos bruto para que el cariño se sintiera mejor, el aire les faltó y se separaron agitados mirándose entre sí.

-eres muy linda así Luci –le sonrió con carmín en las mejillas el castaño-

-e-eh…? –se puso más nerviosa-

-sa-sabes…? Ese beso…me agradó…y bastante…

-t-tiene que ser broma…us-usted…

-háblame de "tú"…-pidió amablemente-

-p-pero…en-en verdad te gusto…?

-tú no…? –se preocupó-

-no dije eso!...es que…s-sí…

-entonces…quieres ser mi flaca? –le sonrió-

-al chil…-se detuvo y redirigió la frase- s-sí…sí quiero…-le sonrío tímidamente-

Se alegró en demasía volviendo a besarla, esta vez con más cariño y suavidad, probando la boquita de la menor la cual le abrazó para sentir más de cerca al joven que por fin declaraba sus verdaderos sentimientos siendo totalmente correspondidos.

-al parecer son buenos en el romance –les felicitó el hermano mayor de la latina a los muchachos responsables de eso-

-y qué podemos decir si somos los asombrosos cupidos kesesessesese! –rió el albino totalmente satisfecho-

-ahora sí terminamos con esto tal parece –sonrió de lado complacido el austriaco-

-por supuesto que sí! Nadie puede contra mí y mi asombroso novio!

-tenías que ser…

~_Fin_~

* * *

por fin terminé! estoy feliz de que lo haya logrado y también de todos ustedes gente que me inspiraron y alentaron a continuar! esta historia no habría llegado a tanto porque sólo sería un one shot al cual no le tenía ideas para alargarlo pero con gusto y para todos ustedes mi imaginación voló...arigato minna-san!

los espero en otros fics, en verdad gracias por leer :D


End file.
